Key To The Past
by MrsTSalvatore
Summary: It's Vampire Diaries Of Course...Each chapter has different things happening. Sorry its taking long just been soooo busy :o sorry
1. Chapter 1:New Friends

_**Here's the start of my story!**_

_**I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New Friends.<strong>

**DPOV**

Me and Tyler were sat in Photography class. I looked up and Matt was rushing over to us.  
>"Hey Man. What's going on?" Tyler asked him. He looked really excited and the size of the smile on his face was massive.<p>

"You never guess what!" Me and Tyler exchanged looks then looked back at Matt.

"Just tell us what's going on dude", I said.

"New, Twin, GIRLS", Matt said in pure excitement.

"Yeah, what's so amazing about that?" I asked, seeming less enthusiastic than Matt.

"They are amazing. They are pure gorgeous. You should see them". Tyler smirked at him,

"Don't be saying that Matt, You have your girl. Or should I say, Your _Caroline_". I laughed a little under my breath.

_Caroline equals clingy girlfriend._

"I know Tyler. But I can still say other girls are gorgeous" Matt looked at Me,

_Probably waiting for me to say something._

Then sat down. "So, what are we doing?" He asked, just to bush off the coversation about Caroline.  
>"Nothing", I said, "We were just planning what pictures we are doing for our project so don't worry, while you were dazing you didn't miss a thing". Matt looked at me with a little smile, whilst Tyler loved when we mocked him.<p>

"Oh, good", Matt said in reply to me.

At break time Tyler and Matt decided to go off to the dorms so that they could pick up their Camera's for next lesson whilst I went and sat at the benches. Where our group would normally hang out.

"Hey Damon". I looked up and saw Caroline walking towards me. "Have you seen Matt?" Caroline was always suspicious of Matt's whereabouts. She would always want to know where he was and who he was with.

"Erm, I think he went back to the dorm so that he could pick up his Camera, you know for photography class". Caroline looked at me as if to read my mind and see if I was lying or not.

"It's okay Carrie, I wouldn't lie to you". Caroline glared at me. I knew she hated me calling her Carrie.

"One, don't call me that name and two, when you see him can you tell him I'm looking for him please?" I smiled,

"No worries". She shot a faint smile towards me and then turned away, "Bye Carrie", I chuckled as she continued to walk away.

"Sure" I smiled at her, then she went back over to her group of friends.

I was just taking random pictures of everyone talking. I shot my camera in one direction and _wow! _I saw this beautiful brunette girl standing there and _staring_ at me. I smiled but had to look away because I was obviously blushing. I didn't even know the girl and she made me feel like jelly or something. I was strange because I hadn't seen her around campus either. The bell rand and ruined my train of thought. I really couldn't be bothered to go back to the same class I had before because all I would be doing was listening to Matt talk about the twins and Tyler taking the piss out of him. So I strolled to the office to see if I could get a free pass.

When I got there the girl that had made me feel like jelly was standing there, she saw me and smiled then looked down. I shot a side smiled back when she looked at me again and then walked up to the desk. A lady who was grey haired and a little bit chubby shot a bubbly smile my way.

"Hey Miss. Please may I have a pass for photography as I want to foucs more on the project than the planning".  
>"Of course". She filled out a slip, "make sure you tell your teacher".<p>

"Of course miss", I went to walk away when she started to speak to me.

"How about you take our new student and show her around the campus. We were going to get someone out of class but as you have a free period, I don't think it'll be a problem". I looked over to where she was pointing and saw the same beautiful face I saw in the playground. I smiled at her.

"Oh sure, of...course. Would you be able to email Mr Lawson and tell him I have a free period. She nooded. I walked over to the girl and put my hand out. "Hey I'm Damon". She took hold of my hand and shook it.

"Elena Gilbert, and hey". I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So what lesson are you supposed to have?" I asked her.

"I don't have any lessons as it's my first day".

_Facepalm. Made an idiot of myself straight away._

"It's the same for my sister". She smiled at me.

"Oh yes. I heard there were new twins that had started today. News gets around fast" I laughed along with her. "I just didn't know you were one half of them".

"Yep. That's me. One half of the equation". I couldn't help but smile at her. After a few seconds of dazing I realised I was staring.

"So, where is the other half?" I asked.

"She was being shown around by another boy and I didn't want to feel like a third wheel so I passed on that one. Erm, I think his name was Stefan. Do you know him?", The thought of that name made me shiver.

"A little. We don't really talk". I replied. Elena looked at me and obviously could tell that I didn't want to speak about Stefan so she changed the subject.

"What lessons do you take then?" She showed me a sweet smile.

"Erm, Music and Photography. What are you thinking of taking up?" I asked.

"Hmm, I haven't decided yet. Maybe you can help?"

"Sure thing". I looked at her and she had these perfect brown eyes. "So, sh...shall I show you the dorms?"

_Damn! I stuttered again._

She looked at me with a slight smile on her face.

"That would be great".

We both headed towards the dorm rooms and the conversation was pretty much dead. Neither of us knew what to say so I just walked along next to her, casually looking across the feilds of the campus.

"Hey look, It's Katherine and Stefan". I looked up and saw Katherine and _him_. Elena started to wave her hand to them.

"Hey guys". She ran over to Katherine and hugged her. Then when I reached them she introduced us. "Damon, this is my sister Katherine, as you probably realised" She giggled and the sound of it made me smile. "Katherine this is Damon, and he has eyes to die for". I smiled and started to blush.

"Hi Damon, nice to meet you", Katherine wrapped her arms around Me. "I don't do hand shakes. I do hugs". She giggled. "Stefan this is Damon, who has eyes to die for, and this is Elena, my sister. Elena and Damon this is Stefan, and he has a body to die for". She winked at me and my eyes glanced over at Stefan who was now staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Nice to meet you Elena, and me and Damon go way back". Elena looked from Stefan to me.

_Asshole!_

"I thought you said you only knew him a little Damon?" I looked at her.

"It's a very long story. Anyway, lets go and look at the dorm rooms". I urged her to move on.

"Okay, sure. I'll see you later Katherine".

"Yep. See you later. Love you".

"Love you too". Stefan and Katherine walked off towards the office, whilst me and Elena carried on towards the dorms.

"So, are you ever going to tell me about you and Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Maybe. Lets just forget about that for now". I looked at her and she looked very suspicious, but she agreed to leave it.

Elena and Katherine obviously got qa room together and they both wanted to go out that evening. Elena asked me if I wanted to join them. I decided to ask Tyler and Matt to come along aswell. So Matt brought Caroline and her bestfriend, Bonnie.

_Who Tyler had his eye on._

We all went to an Italian restaraunt for a meal. When I and the others got there, Stefan was sat with the girls. We walked towards them and I introduced everyone.

"Hey guys, this is Matt, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie". I pointed to each of them as I said their names. "Matt and Tyler do music and photography with me, whereas Caroline and Bonnie do hair and beautiful".  
>"Hey, I'm Elena. This is Katherine". Everyone greeted each other and then we all sat down to eat. Matt leaned over to whister something in my ear.<p>

"Why is Stefan here?"

"I'm not sure dude, but I guess we should just leave it" I said. Matt looked at me then turned to the girls to listen in on their conversation.

"So boys, what are ya'll talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing important" I said. Matter of fact, only me and Tyler were talking. Matt was too busy listening to the girls conversation and me and Tyler weren't talking to Stefan. Neither of us really enjoyed his company. Katherine whispered to Stefan and he looked across to me. After a moment of awkward staring they both stood up.

"Okay, so me and Stefan are going to go. But it was nice meeting everyone". Katherine said. Stefan glanced at me again with a smirk across his face.

"Yeah, bye". He laughed then they both left.

Me and Elena kept exchanging looks. She really did make me feel weird. I'm not sure why, she just did.

To break the awkward silence I tried to start up a conversation.

"Elena, have you decided what you're doing for your classes, or did you still want me to help you decide?" I asked her.

"I still need your help, if you don't mind". I smiled at her.

"That is perfectly fine". Bonnie and Caroline decided to leave because they had an early start in the morning, and because Tyler only came for Bonnie he wanted to go, so Matt went with him. Which just left me and Elena.

As Tyler was walking off he called back to us

"Come on guys, take each others kits off already. You know you want to". My whole face turned red and Elena just looked down.

_Oh my fucking god! Asshole!_

"Ignore him. He's a joker", I said to Elena. That still didn't cut down the embarrassment I felt. "So did you want to come back to my dorm room?" I asked Elena. She looked at me. "To watch a film or...or something".

"Oh, Sure. I'd love to". We both got up and left.

We got back to the dorm room and it wasn't really a good idea considering we found Tyler and Bonnie, well lets just say, _'caught up'._

"So this is my door room". I said, as we walked through the door. I switched on the light and there was Tyler and Bonnie. "Oh my god!" I slammed the door shut and looked at Elena. Her face was bright red. "How about we go to your dorm room Elena?" I suggested. She nodded slightly and headed for the stairs.

We got to Elena's room and luckily no one was there. We sat on her bed and started to watch _'Dear John'. _Elena ended up falling asleep on me. I didn't want to move and wake her up so I ended up falling asleep as well.

At about 1:05am Stefan and Katherine fell through the door, and they were literally wasted. Elena woke up and they were just staring at us. Then Elena looked at me and jumped up as if she couldn't wait to get away from me. Stefan and Katherine started laughing then they just started sucking each others faces off.

"Um, I think I should go Elena", I said. She giggled.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah". I began to walk out when she stopped me.

"How about we get a coffee before class?" She asked.

"That would be great. So tomorrow, 8:30?"

"Yep, awesome. Night".

"Goodnight Elena". I smiled and walked off.

8:30 the next morning I went to Starbucks and waited for Elena to show. But she didn't. Katherine did.

_What the hell?_

"Hey, Damon".

"Hey, Elena?" I questioned.

"No, Katherine", she laughed. "Erm, Elena can't make it. Something came up".

"Is she okay?"

"Um, Yeah. Don't worry. She'll call you okay?"

"Alright". I wasn't sure what was going on but I just went with the flow.

Elena wasn't even in her classes so it had to be something serious. I kept trying to call her between lessons but she didn't answer. Katherine wasn't at school either. The only thing I could do was talk to him. By him I mean_ 'Stefan'_.

At lunch he was sat at the bunches so I walked over to him.

"Um, Stefan. Er, hi. Um, Can I talk to you?" I asked awkwardly.

_Shit! I sound like an idiot._

"What do you want, _big brother_"

"Don't call me that". I said with a harsh tone in my voice.

"Why not. Does it hit a soft spot", Stefan was mocking me. Like he does whenever we talk.

"Have you seen Elena", I looked at him.  
>"Maybe, Maybe not. Why do you want her"<br>"Stefan! It's important!" He looked at me and obviously saw I was serious.

"Nope. Not since last night. Have you told her about what happened, Damon? Or can't you talk about it yet. It's been how many years. 5 isn't it?" He questioned.

"Let's talk about it Stefan!"

"Come on. I was 13, you were 15. How old was Jeremy?"

"Stefan!" I said quickly. "If you see her can you tell her I need to talk to her please?"

"Maybe. Depends. What's in it for me? Maybe I'll let your new girlfriend know what happened. You know, fill her in". He smirked at me.

"She's not my girlfriend, and don't even think about is Stefan. Remember, you were there too. So if you want to lose Katherine then carry on being a dick". I walked away from him. I hated talking to Stefan. He always brought the same thing up. We shouldn't even think about it. I haven't thought about it for five years. I'm not going to start now.


	2. Chapter 2:Secrets Are Worth Keeping

_**Chapter twooooo!  
>Previously: You've met everyone (Damon, Stefan, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Elena &amp; Katherine) <strong>_

_**and you also found out the Stefan and Damon are brothers.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Secrets Are Worth Keeping**

DPOV

Elena hadn't shown up for classes in like two weeks. Yes, I was counting. I missed her. When I was with her I just felt really comfortable, like we matched.

I tried calling her but she never picked up so after two weeks of her not turning up, I decided to go to her dorm room and actually see her for myself. I knocked on the door about five times before someone answered.

"Damon? Oh, hi". Katherine said confused, "um, what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I've come to see Elena". I tried to sound cheery but I just wanted to know what was going on. Katherine opened the door so I could see Elena asleep on her bed.

"She's asleep".

"Okay, Erm, will she be in class today?"

"Um, I'm not sure. If she is you can talk to her then".

"Yeah, good idea",

_Cannot believe I just agreed with that!_

"Please could you let her know that I managed to get her a place in Music and Bonnie is working on getting her a place in hair and beauty?"

"Sure. Bye Damon", Katherine managed to show me a little smile. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you. See you later".

"Mm hmm", Katherine shut the door and I headed to class.

I really hoped Elena would be in class but she still wasn't. Well, she wasn't in music. I sent her a text:

**Elena, hey. Erm, I just wanted to know if everything was okay. Text me or call me. I'm just really worried. It's cool if you don't want to talk to me or something. Katherine has probably told you already that I managed to get you a place in music. Told you I'd help you out LOL. Anyway, talk to you later. Damon**

She didn't reply and I was getting even more worried. I waited the whole day for a reply, but still nothing. Once my classes had finished I went back to Elena's and Katherine's dorm. Katherine answered again,

"Damon, hey. Elena isn't here".

"I know she is Katherine. I just need a minute. Please".

"Okay, fine". She pushed open the door so I could go in. I stepped in and the whole room was a mess. Elena was perched on the edge of her bed.

"Elena?" Elena looked at me and signaled an angry glanced to her sister than looked at me with a slight smile.

"Damon. Um hi. What's up?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You haven't been in class. Why?"

"I've been busy".

"Busy with what?"

"Just stuff" I felt myself beginning to get mad.

"What stuff Elena?" I said in a sharp tone.

"Just stuff Damon", I got even madder.

"What? Getting wasted and skipping classes with your sister. What have you been shagging every other guy you come in contact with?"

_Damn, what did I just say? SHIT!_

Before I could say anything else Katherine butted in,

"Hey, calm down Damon. It's stuff that we don't want to talk about"

"Elena, do you even know how much stuff I had to put on the line to get you into music. Well fuck you, and everything to do with you!" I walked out and slammed the door behind me. I was so pissed off. I had to go to my dorm to calm down.

I punched the wall to get my stress and irritation out. Tyler and Matt came in and just stared at me. I began to chill out so I sat down on my bed.

"Hey man, what the hell is going on?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. Elena has just pissed me off".

"Oh, why?" Tyler asked me.

"She hasn't been turning up to classes. I put everything on the line for her to get her in the music class and this is how she repays me. I am so pissed".

"Oh yeah, she had", there was a pause, "Um...family stuff", Matt said.

_What the fuck! How did he know?_

"Wait, you know what going on?" I looked at him.

"No, um, Caroline just said Elena has family stuff".

"Oh okay". I was really suspicious now. I could tell Matt knew what was going on but he would not tell me no matter what. The only thing I could do was go and ask Caroline. She was a bit of a pushover so she would probably tell me what's going on.

"I think you should go to the medical room and get that checked bro", Tyler said. I looked to where he was looking and realized his eyes were on my hand.

Shit

"Erm, yeah...yeah. I'll go now" I got up instantly and left the dorm room.

I walked through the corridors and no one was sat in them like they normally did. It was as if I was in one of those horror films, you know, when the main character is looking for help and then the killer jump out and they run and, blah, blah, blah.

I went across the small court yard to the girl's dorm rooms and slowly walked down a similar, corridor to get to Caroline's and Bonnie's room. It took about 5 minutes and 6 knocks for someone to answer.

"Hey Damon, what's up?"

"Hey Bonnie, nothing much. I was just looking for Caroline. Is she here?"

"No, she's not actually. She and Matt were going to spend time together, if you know what I mean". She put on a slight smile and winked at me. I chuckled for a moment then got back to the point.

"But Matt was just in my dorm room"

"Yeah, Caroline went to your room to find Matt. I'm surprised you didn't see her on your way here".

"Oh okay. Thanks anyway", I went to walk away but Bonnie grabbed me.

"Did you want to leave a message for her?" She asked.

"No it's fine. But thanks".

"No problem. Oh and Damon", I looked at her, confused by what else she wanted. "You should get your hand checked. It looks really bad". I looked at Bonnie and she was staring at my hand. Looking down to my hand I then covered it up and looked back up at Bonnie,

"I am just about to. Thanks for reminding me". I walked off without saying goodbye. I was so frustrated that Caroline wasn't there when I needed to talk to her. As I walked back through the corridor, I caught a glance of Elena as she was going back into her room. I didn't want to speak to her so I never acknowledged her presence.

When I got back to my room Tyler and Matt had left. I had no idea where Tyler was.

Maybe he had gone with Matt so he could join in.

I laughed. Imagine that. Matt, Tyler and Caroline.

_Ewe, awkward image._

I sat on my bed and opened up my laptop. I had 5 new emails. I opened the first one which was from my Mom.

**From: Pearl**

**To: Damon**

**Hey Damon,**

**How's everything going? I really miss you. Have you spoken to Rose lately? She came by the other day and asked for your dorm room number. I don't have it so please can you reply to this and tell me your number.**

**Thanks. Love Mom x**

I had to reply or she'd get all worried and send me loads of messages.

**From: Damon**

**To: Pearl**

**Hey Mom. Everything is great. I miss you too, and nope I haven't, she's become a bit stalker-ish. And you have my cell number, but please don't give it to Rose. Oh yeah, um, Stefan goes to school here as well. Did you know? I got to go study now. Bye Mom.**

**Damon x**

The next email was from Tyler.

**From: Tyler**

**To: Damon**

**Bro, I see you. Haha, you are sat on your bed studying. Boring much. You should really get your head fixed so that you can become less boring and learn how to party and hook up with different people instead of being caught up with that chick, Rose, is it? Haha anyway I'm about to chuck something at you. Watch out :')**

I chuckled a little. I remember when he chucked the pencil at me. He kept disrupting me while I was studying for my exam last semester. I replied to him...

**From: Damon**

**To: Tyler**

**I remember that, I seriously haven't checked these emails in ages. Oh can I ask...What did you get on that test? Oh wait, you failed ;) Also, you should learn not to be a MANWHORE Just saying.**

**And I'm not caught up with Rose...She's a STALKER. Haha, anyway, I'll see you later. Also, do you know what's going on with Elena? I won't say anything about it. Just tell me.**

I opened up the third email, which was from...my dad?

_What the fuck? Why was he messaging me?_

It was sent two days ago.

**From: Alaric**

**To: Damon**

**Hey son.**

**I heard you are in university now. Stefan is too. Maybe you both can sort things out. Give me a call or something. We all, including you mother, should have a family outing what do you think? I'm sorry it's been so long. But I never knew what to say. I hope you reply to this so we can start a new friendship. A father and son relationship. You will always be my son, no matter what. You may hate me for leaving and taking Stefan with me, but he wanted to come, and you would have never agreed to leave your Mom alone.**

**I had to get away from her. She would never forget what happened and was too busy holding on to it. She tried to blame me. I know you probably won't believe me, but she did. Anyway, I hope you both are doing okay. Tell your Mom I'm sorry if I hurt her, and giver he my number. You could probably get it off Stefan. I really do think you and Stefan should try and start a relationship or friendship though. You both are brothers and should learn to love each other again. I'll see you soon. Speak to you later.**

He made me really mad. Calling me his 'son' and saying he wants a new relationship and my mother never blamed him!

_This fucking guy!_

After 5 years of ignoring me and taking Stefan. It's bloody typical of him. He only comes back when he wants something. Well I weren't falling for it. I deleted his email. The fourth one was from my step dad, John.

**From: John**

**To: Damon**

**Hi Damon.**

**Congrats about getting into university. I and your Mom want to celebrate with you when you come back for spring break. I have a surprise for you. Speak to you later.**

John was awesome. Just like the dad I always wanted. His message made me smile a little. I replied back to him.

**From: Damon**

**To: John**

**John, hey.**

**Thanks dude. That would be pretty cool, and awesome are you going to give me some clues so I can figure out what it is? LOL Speak to you soon.**

The final message was from Rose.

**From: Rose**

**To: Damon**

**Hey Lover boy**

**I miss you loads baby. You and I need to do something. You need to show me that you're still the man I love. If you know what I mean sexy ;)**

**Catch you later bad boy.**

**R xxxxxxxx**

I never replied back to her. She was too creepy, and if I replied back she would email me loads, so I passed.

I and Rosie used to date. She never seemed to get the idea that I broke up with her. She would always text me and ring me so I had to change my number, so now she emails me and asks my Mom loads of questions. It's annoying. She's a fucking stalker.

I turned off my laptop and put it on my desk. I looked out of my window. The mist of the clouds was just covering over the sky, just like a blanket. You could barely see the stars. It wasn't easy to see them anyway because of the light pollution, but now it was even harder.

Talking to Stefan earlier made me remember different things, I remember every night after what happened, I would stare at the stars and even though I never believed in God, I would pray that he would forgive me and that I wouldn't carry on hurting like I did. I would always hear my Mom and Dad arguing and I would sit on the bed and cover my ears, and when Stefan would wake up and come sit with me I would wrap my arms around him and we would both try and block out the shouting. I had to take care of Stefan. He was my little brother, but two weeks after the incident, my dad took Stefan and moved away, and every night after that I would hear my Mom crying. I was sad as well I lost not only my brother, but my best friend. I had to act strong for my Mom. I had to be there for her. A year after Dad left, John came into our lives and Mom was much happier than she was before. I never was able to ask if she ever thought about Stefan or what happened. I wanted to but couldn't bring myself to do it. I always thought about him. I would look at the stars and wonder if he was looking at them as well and if he was thinking of me. Maybe he was, or maybe he was having the time of his life. He may have had a new brother that he loved more than me. It used to hurt thinking about it. But I still would. I couldn't help but miss him. I didn't really miss my dad. He was always a jerk, but I missed Stefan. We shared this box that we put things in and I would go through that and cry to myself. My dad used to say if you cried you weren't a real man. But I didn't care.

I had been looking at the stars for about an hour and I felt sleepy from the stress and everything. I laid back and looked up at the ceiling. I carried on thinking about the old times. When we used to camp out in the bedrooms and stuff like that. My head started hurting so I turned over on my side and drifted off to sleep. I managed to actually stay asleep for about 30 minutes, then Tyler came running through the door calling my name.

"DAMON! DAMON! QUICK!" I sat up and looked at him confused,

"Calm down Tyler. What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"STEFAN! He's completely freaked out. He's asking for you". Tyler spoke so fast I only just understood what he was saying.

"What do you mean he's asking for me?" I looked at him shocked.

"He's saying he needs to talk to you. He won't talk to anyone else. He was screaming and everything. The staff won't let anyone in his room because he kept chucking things at people. I think he was even crying. Katherine tried to go in there but he still didn't want her. He only wants you. You need to go and talk to him. NOW"

"What the hell?" I had no idea why he wanted to talk to me but I had to go and try to calm him down or something. "I'm coming" I said. I jumped up and put my jeans and shirt on. "Let's go". I followed Tyler down the corridor to Stefan's room. Everyone was standing outside waiting to hear some news so that they could all gossip about it. I walked up to the head master and he looked at me.

"What's going on Sir?" I asked.

"You need to go in there and talk to Stefan. He said he will only talk to you" I looked at him.

"Erm, Okay. But can you get everyone to go back to their rooms please?" I asked him. "We don't really need a news crew to catch everything".

"Yes. Good Idea" He turned to face all the students. "Okay everyone go back to your rooms. There's nothing to see here". He patted me on the back and started to make sure everyone went back to their rooms. People were trying to get to me so that they could ask what was happening. I saw Katherine as she slipped past the Headmaster and walked over to me.

"Damon..." There was pause and I thought she was going to cry, "Is Stefan going to be okay? He didn't even want to speak to me and I have no idea what I've done wrong", I could tell by her voice that she was hurt by it.  
>"I don't know Katherine. I have to speak to him. I have no idea what came over him".<p>

"Will you ask him to come and see me when he is chilled out please?"

"Yeah sure. Depending on how he feels. But I'll let him know".

"Thank you". She walked off and I turned to face the door. I took a deep breath as thoughts ran through my head. I had no idea why Stefan would only speak to me. Or why I had to come to his room. I had the crazy though of maybe he was going to cut me up into pieces and eat me. I shook my head and laughed at myself.

_I'm such a idiot._

I'm sure he was just pissed and had no one else to talk to. Or maybe Alaric, our Dad, emailed him. I never called him Dad any more. He was just a sperm donor. I didn't even want to use his last name. But it was too much hassle to change it.

I took about five deep breaths and just stood in front of the door for about 5 minutes. People kept walking past and giving me strange looks as if to say 'what a creep' or 'what the hell is that pervert doing'. Others stood there waiting for me to go in and ended up getting bored so they left. I kept looking at the wooden stillness of the door and thinking over and over about turning around and going back to my room. If I did Stefan might go crazy and trash the whole place, but if I went into Stefan's room he could just cut my head off or gut me like a fish.

Every now and then people would poke their heads out of their doors to see if I had gone in yet. As if they wanted to put their head by Stefan's door and listen in to what we were saying.

This was really hard, it wouldn't seem it, but I and Stefan never had a real conversation since he left. I don't even think I wanted to talk to him because he would bring it all up again. I didn't want to talk about it. It hurt too much.

Talking about it with Stefan would make it worse because he is my brother and knew exactly what I was going through. But every time I saw him it seemed as if he was coping fine, unlike me. I was torn inside and I kept holding on to the past. I was never able to forgive myself. It was too much. I wanted to go back to my room but something wouldn't let me walk away. Something inside me told me to stay and talk to my brother. But that same thing stopped me from stepping into that room. I had mixed feelings that were telling me to do different things. I was angry that Stefan would even think of wanting to talk to me. After everything.

_I finally got the courage to actually knock._


	3. Chapter 3:Fight All Your Demons

Chapter 3:Fight All Your Demons

I knocked on Stefan's door and there was no answer. I knocked again, but this time Stefan shouted,

"Go away! Go away!" He sounded like he was crying as well as being mad. I opened the door and scurried in quickly and shut the door so that no one could see inside the room.

Stefan was sat in the corner of his room. His need up in front of him with his head buried into to them and his arms were wrapped around the front of his legs as if he was protecting himself. I looked at him but carried on standing by the door. His room was trashed it was as if he had been attacked or something. His window was wide open and the room was freezing. I took a step forward.

"Leave me alone!" Stefan said in a sharp tone without take his head away from his knees.

"Stefan. It's me. Damon". He put his head up and looked at me.

His eyes were blotchy where he had been crying. I couldn't believe what I saw. I walked over the the window and shut it. I couldn't shut the blinds because they had been ripped off the wall. Stefan kept his eyes in one place all the time. I had no idea what to say so I just sat down beside him.

"Stefan. What's going on?" He never answered me. He kept looking at that same spot as if there was someone there who he was fixated on. "Stefan. It's Damon. Your brother. You can talk to me". He finally spoke.

"I saw him". I was confused.

"Saw who Stefan?" I asked.

"Him. I can't say his name. He will hurt me. I hurt him and now he's coming for me. What am I going to do Damon. He wants to kill us. We have to be punished for what we done. Dad will be punished too. He only loves Mom". I got a slight idea of who Stefan was talking about.

"No, it's not real Stefan. You were just dreaming"

"I wasn't. I could feel him near me. I could sense him".

"Look at me Stefan". He turned his head to face me. "I am going to look after you no matter what. No one, and I mean NO ONE. Will hurt you. I promise".

"But Dad. He took me away from you. He stopped us from talking. He hurt you, just like we hurt..." He stopped talking and started to cry. It killed me to watch my brother cry so I started to cry. I grabbed Stefan's hands.

"I thought you were coping with it".

"No, I have never been able to".

"But when you spoke to me the other day. You were fine".

"That was acting Damon. It hurts me to even think about him".

"Say his name Stefan".

"No". Stefan was shaking his head violently.  
>"STOP! STOP STEFAN!" He stopped and looked back to that spot. "Come on. We will say it together". I muttered his name and Stefan muttered it as well. "You see. It's not that hard". Stefan looked at me and showed a slight smile.<p>

"Thank you Damon".

"For what?" I asked.

"For being there for me when no one else is. You know exactly what I'm going through".

"Did you want to come and stay in mine and Tyler's dorm tonight. I'm sure he won't mind".

"Okay". I stood up and helped Stefan up. Before we left I cleaned up his face to make sure it didn't look like he was crying. Then I switched off the light and we left.

As we walked down the corridor more and more people came out to see what Stefan looked like. I opened my dorm room door and Tyler, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Katherine and Elena were in there.

"Can you all except Tyler leave please". Everyone looked at me as if I was joking but hastily got up and left. I help Stefan over to my bed where he could sit down.

Tyler was looking from me to Stefan.

"So what's going on?" He asked me.

"Stefan is staying in here tonight. That cool, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Hey Stefan" Tyler was trying to be nice but Stefan didn't answer.

"Sorry Tyler. He's a bit upset" I looked towards Stefan. "Stefan. You can trust Tyler. He won't say anything to anyone". Stefan looked at me then looked at Tyler,

"Hi, Tyler". Tyler smiled.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" He asked

"Erm, I don't mind. Stefan, You got any ideas?"

"Um, Nope".

"How about we watch a film then" Said Tyler.

"Yeah awesome. Stefan do you want to choose?"  
>"Okay" He got up and went over to the films.<p>

There was a knock on the door and I opened it.

It was Elena.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Can I talk to you?" I looked round to Tyler and Stefan.

"Guys I'll be back in a minute". I walked out into the bare corridor and shut the door. I we went into Stefan's room and Elena followed me.

"Damon, this is Stefan's room".

"Yeah, he won't mind. So what do you want?" She looked at me.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been showing up to classes. I've just had a lot of stuff that I needed to do. I promise you will find out soon. But not yet just, please don't be mad at me".

"Elena. I put everything on the line to get a place in music for you. But you didn't show up, so I looked like the bad person".

"You're right. I've been a bitch. I should have let you know or something. I'll be in classes tomorrow though. You want to get a coffee. This time I will show up". I smiled a little,

"Sure. Eight thirty...Again" I chuckled.

"Yeah". Elena smiled, then gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I smiled to myself, then left as well.

When I got back to my room, Stefan and Tyler were sat on Tyler's bed look at his laptop.

I sat on my bed and turned on my laptop.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked. Tyler laughed.

"We're on Youtube, there are some messed up video's on here" Stefan laughed along with Tyler.

"Listen, thanks for letting me stay her guys". Stefan said.

"It's no problem bro". Said Tyler. I smiled. I was glad they were both getting along. It was great.

I logged onto my email's and I had one from Tyler...Again, and 2 others. I opened the one from Tyler.

**From:Tyler**

**To:Damon**

**I'm not a man whore bro. I just show the girls what a real man is ;) And I may have failed but the teacher still passed me. You want to know why. Because I showed her my real man system. She was really proud ;) And nope I don't know what's up with her. Sorry dude. If I hear anything I will let you know**

I replied back to him.

**From:Damon**

**To:Tyler**

**Thanks dude. And ewww, seriously. She's an old woman. Why would you :O I am sickened by you...That is GROSS.**

I opened my next message and It was from Mom.

**From:Pearl**

**To:Damon**

**Okay love, I won't give it to Rose. I'm glad you miss me. And Oh...Hows it going with you two. Can you tell him I do still love him.**

**Love Mom xx**

I smiled and looked over to Stefan

"Stefan, Mom emailed me. She said she still loves you" He smiled and told me to tell her that he loves her too, then he looked back at Tyler's computer screen.

**From:Damon**

**To:Peal**

**He said he loves you too. It's going fine with us Mom. I'll update you later. Love you. Damon**

My last message was from John

**From:John**

**To:Damon.**

**Nope, No clues. But I'm sure you will love it :) Your Mom told me about Stefan being at your school. That is great :) I hope you guys are getting on well. Speak to you later.**

I couldn't be bothered to reply to him, so I left it.

Just as I received another message from Tyler my phone went off. I had received at text. My epic message song started playing,

_'One Love, One Heart_

_Let's get together and _

_Feel all right'._

Bob Marley-One Love. I loved that song. It was one of my favourite's.

Anyway. The text was from Elena.

**Damon, I'm bored. What are you doing. Katherine has gone out. So I'm left here alone. Elena x**

**Hey you. I'm sat on my laptop. But I have Stefan and Tyler for company x**

She replied instantly

**Oh yeah. How is Stefan? I hope he is okay. He really did scare me x**

**He's fine. He just need a little brotherly love :) x**

It took about 5 minutes for Elena to reply

**What do you mean? He's your brother? :O x**

Darn it. I forgot, Elena didn't know about Stefan being my brother.

**Yeah, Um. Sorry for not telling you before. I was too caught up in different thoughts x**

**It's okay. But why weren't ya'll talking then? Family stuff? X**

**Yeah. You'll find out soon :) x**

Elena replied about 2 minutes later

**Heyy, Using my strategy are we ;) Better not get used to stealing things off me. X**

**Haha you like it ;) x**

I smiled.

**How do you know ;) xx**

**I just do xx**

I kept laughing out loud and Tyler and Stefan wanted to know what I was talking about. But I didn't tell them.

**haha whatever ;) Anyway I'm off to bed. Goodnight sweet cheeks x**

**LOL Night Doll x**

I put my phone down and was finally able to reply to Tyler's messaged. I opened it to see what he said.

**From:Tyler**

**To:Damon**

**Hahaha She is nice ;) Don't hate the player. Hate the game bro. We need to go out one weekend and find you a girl. We can bring Stefan with us.**

I laughed and replied...

**From:Damon**

**To:Tyler**

**You are a sick, sick, man, Tyler Lockwood. You should feel ashamed of yourself. Oh and btw when you get with Bonnie, you can't go around, sleeping with people.**

I heard him snicker and then moments later I got a message.

**From:Tyler**

**To:Damon**

**Haha I just know how to work it ;) And maybe I'll just have a fling with Bonnie...N'aww look at your brother hahahahahaha**

I looked across to Stefan and he was asleep.

"Dude, I'm going to go...I'm going to meet Bonnie". I laugh,

"Okay dude. I'll see you later"

"No, I think I'm staying in her room tonight", He smiled at me and left.

I laughed and carried on doing stuff on my laptop. I got a text from Katherine.

**Damon, Is Stefan okay? Can I come and see him? Katherine x**

**Erm, He's a sleep, but I will tell him to call you tomorrow okay? **

She replied about 10 minutes later

**Oh, Okay. Thank you x**

It was about half one now so I shut down my laptop and fell asleep.

I woke up at about seven. So I had a whole hour till I had to meet Elena. I went to have a shower which lasted about thirty minutes then I came back to my room and Stefan had woken up.

"Hey, I was going to go and have a shower but I didn't know where you had gone and I didn't want to leave your dorm unlocked so I was waiting till you got back. Now I'm going to go and have a shower" He laughed "That's confusing". I laughed as well,

"Only a little. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah". He left and obviously went to get in the shower. I got changed and made mine and Tyler's bed. I even managed to check my emails. But I had no new ones. It got to quarter past eight so I left my dorm and headed for the café. Elena was already there and had brought my coffee for me. I smiled as I saw her standing there and she was smiling back.

I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek,

"Hey beautiful" I said. She blushed a little and smiled at me,

"Hey. I told you I would be here"

"You sure did. That's why I believed you". We both laughed a little. "So, shall we head towards our Music class?" I asked Elena.

"Yes, let's go. I'm so excited". I laughed.

"Why?"

"Because it's my first lesson with you". I smiled

"Okay, let's go".

When we go to lesson everyone was already sat down in there seats. Me and Elena sat with Matt and Tyler.

"How was your night then Tyler?" He smiled

"It was great"

"Yeah I can tell by that smile" I laughed and looked at Elena. "Are you okay Elena?" I asked.

"I'm great".

"Good". The teacher stood up and spoke to us all,

"Okay everyone. Get into groups of four".

Obviously me, Matt, Tyler and Elena were together. We got to go in the little room off the classroom. We were in there and Elena started singing.

"_What have I done,_

_Wish I could run_

_Away from this ship going under._

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else._

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_on, my, shoulders"._

Her voice was amazing. Me, Tyler and Matt just stared at her.

"What?" She laughed and went red.

"Your voice is amazing Elena" said Tyler.

"Thank you" She smiled. "So, which one of you sings?" Me, Tyler and Matt looked at each other and laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Elena looked confused.

"None of us sing honey", I said. She looked at me,

"But you're in music? Looks like I'm the singer"

"Yep looks like you are" I added.

The door of the room and the worst nightmare entered. ROSE. I looked at her,

"Rose. What the hell are you doing here?"  
>"I've transferred. I wanted to be closer to you" She smiled.<p>

"Rose, I've told you a million times. We aren't dating any more". She smiled at the others as if she didn't hear what I said. I knew she did hear she just doesn't want to believe it.

"Hello guys I'm Rose".

"We already have four in our group, so you will have to work with someone else" said Elena.

"Well I said I'm in your group so I am, and also babe, Damon is mine. So hands off". She pushed Elena back and I grabbed her just before she hit the wall.

"Just piss off Rose, I hate you and actually..." I stopped talking and made out with Elena. "I'm not yours. I'm hers". Rose looked at me then stomped off.

"At least that got rid of Miss psycho bitch" laughed Matt. Elena looked at me and went bright red, I looked over to Matt and laughed.

"Yeah. She is a bit psycho" We all started laughing.

After the lesson it was break time and we all went to the benches. I sat next to Elena, Matt and Caroline sat together, Bonnie and Tyler did. Then when Stefan and Katherine came over, they sat together.

We all talking about random stuff when Rose came over too us.

"Hey Stefan. Haven't seen you in a while. How longs it been, five years?" Stefan glanced over to me.

"Rose, why don't you go somewhere that you are wanted".

"Oh yeah what happened five years ago. Wasn't it..." But before she could finish I got up, grabbed her arm and moved away.

We went over to a corner of the playground.

"What the hell are you playing at".

"Come on Damon. Kiss me, you know you want to". I pushed her away from.

"Stop it! Just fucking stop it. None of us want you here so just leave".

"Oh, doesn't Damon want his girlfriend to know what happened. Maybe I'll tell her" She winked at me.

"You wouldn't Rose. I know you wouldn't. You were there too".

"Yes. I was baby. But I didn't do anything wrong. Remember. I wasn't supposed to be there. Plus, I have nothing to lose" She smirked.

"Just piss off. We don't want you here" I started to walk off.

"GUESS WHAT EVERYONE, DAMON..." I ran over to her and kissed her. "Oh Damon. You seem to be kissing everyone today. Oh and look, your girlfriend saw". I looked behind me and everyone who was at the benches we look at us. I saw Elena and she just looked away.

"I can't I just kissed you. You are dirt."

Elena never spoke to me for the rest of the day, I text her,

**Elena, please talk to me. Please, I'm sorry. We need to talk about it. X**

She didn't reply. My phone went off, and I thought it was her, but it was Stefan.

**Damon, why did you kiss her? Seriously.**

**She was going to tell her what happened. I couldn't let her do that.**

He replied about 5 minutes later.

**Wait, I'm on my way to your dorm room. Meet me there.**

I took Stefan about 5 minutes to get to my dorm. He came in and sat on Tyler's bed.

"What are we going to do? Is she going to tell Elena?" he asked.

"I don't know. I called her dirt, so I think she is kinda pissed off". Stefan looked at me.

"If she tells Elena, Elena with tell Katherine and Katherine will break up with me".

"Don't worry. I will sort it out bro. Just calm down" Stefan looked at me.

"Okay, shall I just act normal or something?"  
>"Yeah. Act like nothing happened".<p>

At lunchtime I went to Elena's dorm room again and she opened the door.

"What do you want Damon?" She looked at me and it was as if she had been crying.

"Can I just explain myself". Elena went and sat on the bed.

"I've heard it all Damon. I can't deal with this. Not any more".

"Elena please, just listen to me".

"No Damon. I want you to leave".

"Please Elena".

"Damon just leave". She stood up. "Please".

"Elena. I..." She looked at me.  
>"What Damon? What?"<p>

"I love you". She looked at me in shock.

"What? You can't. You can't love me".

"But I do. I can't stop thinking about you. You're everything I want, and I never want you to change. Never". A tear came down Elena's face.

"You can't love me Damon. You just can't. You need to leave. Please. Just leave"

"Elena". She pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face.

I went to my dorm to chill out. I had blown it all. Elena hated me. I wish I could go back and rewind time so that I never met Rose.

I sat by the window and looked up at the stars again. Within seconds I was chilled out. Someone knocked at the door,

"Come in!" I called. But it was Rose who came in. "What do you want?".

"Oh don't be like that baby. You know you want me. We will tell Elena later. Lets just make out now". She started walking to me.

"Stay the hell away from me. I hate you Rose. Do you really not know how much I hate you?" She looked at me.

"I didn't tell her Damon. I won't tell her unless you refuse to have me. Then I am not responsible for my actions".

"Just shut up. I'm not going to be with someone like you, and tell her then. I've blown it anyway by kissing YOU". She smiled a little and I looked away from.

"Don't you see Damon? We are meant for each other. We belong as one".

"No we don't. You belong in the gutter". I looked at her. She started crying.

"Please love me Damon. I have no one else". She started to wipe her eyes.

"Yes you do. You have your mother".

"No. No I don't. She died". I looked at her. I couldn't tell whether she was lying or not.

"How can I trust you?"

"She wrote me a letter". She pulled out a bit of paper that was folded up. She chucked it over to me. I read the letter then looked at her.

"I'm...I'm so sorry". I didn't know what else to say.

She just looked at me.

"Can I just be alone. Please?"

"Okay". She took the letter and left.

I got my cell out and called my Mom because I didn't believe her.

"Mom, You know Rose?"

"_Yeah, what about her Love?"_

"Did her Mom die?"

"_No love. I was with her yesterday. Who said she died?"_

"No one, It doesn't matter. I gotta go Mom. I'll call you later. Okay?"

"_Okay. I love you"._

"Love you too".

I knew I couldn't trust Rose.

The next day before class, Rose came over to us.

"Go away Rose!" I said.

"What, you said...", I interrupted her.

"You said you're Mom was dead. You lied. I called my Mom".

"You said you love me".

"No I didn't".

"Fine". She stomped off. I sat there for a while then looked to Stefan.

"Oh no! Katherine where's Elena?" Katherine looked at me,

"In our dorm room. Why?" I got up and ran towards the building Elena's room was in.

When I got there Rose was just walking off. Elena saw me and went to shut the door but I stopped her.

"Go away Damon! I hate you".

"Elena, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But can I explain?"

"No you can't just leave me alone".

"Listen, you need to hear the whole story. Not just Rose's side".  
>"There isn't a story Damon".<p>

"Yes there is, please. Just trust me".

"No, there are no excuses Damon. Just go".

"I know. There aren't any excuses. Please, just let me explain. We didn't mean to kill him".


	4. Chapter4:Tears & Lies Are The Final Word

Chapter 4:Tears And Lies Are The Best Part

"What?" Elena looked at me confused. By the look in her face I could tell Rose didn't tell her about what happened. I had no idea what to say so I just stood there. "K...Killed who?" She stuttered.

"Um...", I pushed past Elena and went into her room. She shut the door so that no one could hear what was going on.

There was a long pause. How am I supposed to tell her about me and Stefan killing someone.

"Damon!" She said with a sharp tone. I looked at her. "You...you need to tell me what happened. Please".

"I...I was 15", I started off saying. "Stefan was 13. Jeremy was only 10". I stopped. Thinking about it brought so much back and it began to hurt.

"Carry on Damon". Elena said as she moved closer to me. I sat on her bed.

"My Mom and Dad said I had to look after Stefan and Jeremy. I was 15 and had look after two people. How was I supposed to do that?" I stopped for a second then carried on. "Rose was my girlfriend and she came by to see me. She told me she need to talk to me,

"_Damon, I need to talk to you". _She said. So I took her by the hand. Before we went upstairs I told Stefan to watch Jeremy,

"_Stefan, I'm only going to be two minutes, make sure Jeremy doesn't wonder off or anything". _He nodded so me and Rose went upstairs to my room.

"_What's going on Rose?" _I asked her

"_I've decided Damon. I want you. I want you now"._ I understood what she was talking about but I couldn't. I mean I was supposed to be watching my brothers.

"_Rose, I have to watch Stefan and Jeremy. Maybe another time okay"._ She didn't listen. She just kept trying to kiss me. I was pushing her away.

"_Come on Damon. You know you want me too!" _She said trying to climb onto me.

"_Rose, I'm leaving", _I said, and I left my room. When I came out I saw Stefan.

"_Hey dude, where's Jeremy I said". _The look on Stefan's face showed me that he must have forgotten about Jeremy.

Me and Stefan both ran downstairs and Jeremy was no where to be seen. We ran outside and Jeremy was just running back across the street when, BANG!."

I stopped and started crying. Elena sat next to me and told me to carry on. I gulped back the tears and did as she said,

"A car...A car hit him. I ran to him with Stefan behind me. I cradled Jeremy in my arms with Stefan sat holding his hand. The person who hit him drove off. Stefan looked at me,

"_Damon",_ He said whilst crying, _"Is Jeremy okay"._

"_I...I don't know. Jeremy?" _I said. He didn't even move. _"Jeremy talk to me. Please talk to me. It's Damon. Don't do this to me, please"_, He breathed and I called to Rose who was standing on the yard crying _"Call an ambulance. We need one NOW!" _She ran inside and got on the phone. Me and Stefan just sat with our brother trying to make him talk.

"_Jeremy?" _Stefan said, _"You're going to be okay, and when you get back from the hospital we are going to play soccer and go swimming and everything. Please stay here with us. You can't leave. Not now". _I sat rocking Jeremy as the tears were coming down my face. Moments later we heard sirens and the ambulance was there. They ran over to us and tried to get us to move but we wouldn't. They felt Jeremy's pulse and one guy said to the other that he wasn't breathing. They tried to move us again but we still wouldn't so the man tried and tried to make Jeremy breath again, but he still wouldn't. The pronounced him dead and Stefan screamed, and we were both being pulled away from the body.

"_NO!" _I shouted to them, _"HE'S NOT DEAD. I FELT HIS BREATH. HE'S NOT DEAD. DON'T LIE TO US. DON'T LIE."_ They held me back so I couldn't run back to Jeremy. Stefan ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"_Damon, he's not dead. Tell them he's not dead. He breathed for us. He can't be dead". _I couldn't answer him. I just fell to my knees. We killed my brother. We killed Jeremy".

Elena looked at me and stood up.

"But it wasn't your fault Damon. You couldn't of done anything else".

"Yes I could have. I could of stayed with Jeremy and Stefan downstairs. But instead I went with that thing upstairs. How I could I just leave my brothers like that. It was all my fault". Elena just stared at me when there was a knock on the door. I quickly stood up and wiped my eyes.

Elena opened the door. It was Katherine and Stefan.

"Damon, What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"We need to talk". I said to him, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back out the room. We went to my dorm room, which was empty.

"Damon? What did you do".

"I told Elena. I told her everything. Everything about Jeremy". Stefan now looked at me in fear.

"WHAT! Are you crazy. She could go to the police".

"Stefan, You didn't kill him. I did, I left you both".

"But you told me to watch him".

"But I should have been watching you both". Stefan was now looking at his hands that were interlocked together. "Listen! Elena will not say anything. Honestly. Everything will be okay".

Stefan now looked at me,

"I miss him Damon, I miss him so much".

"I know". I walked up to my little brother and hugged him, "I miss him too". While hugging Stefan I came up with a plan. "Tomorrow is Saturday".

"Yeah? Saturday tends to come after Friday".

"Me and you are doing something".

"Doing what?"  
>"Just wait. Okay?"<br>"Fine".

Saturday came and I woke up at 8:14am. Nice and early, right? Anyway I text Stefan

**Bro, Are you awake, Damon**

He text back about 2 minutes later.

**I am now. Thanks for waking me up dude.**

**Haha sorry. How long will you take to get ready.**

He actually text back straight away with the reply,

**About 30 mins**

**Oh, well when you are ready can you text me then we can meet at my car, Okay?**

**Okay dude.**

After Stefan replied, I went and had a quick shower then got changed. I had enough time to check my emails. So I quickly logged on, I had 3 messages.

The first was from John, I opened it,

**From:John**

**To:Damon**

**Damon, Me and your Mom have decided we are coming to campus to see you for that parent weekend thing. Anyway, see you soon.**

I replied,

**From:Damon**

**To:John**

**That's great. You can finally meet Stefan. Can't wait John.**

Another was from my Mom

**From:Pearl**

**To:Damon**

**Hey Love. Me and John are coming for that parent thing. Maybe I can see Stefan again. Can you ask him for me.**

**From:Damon**

**To:Pearl**

**Sure Mom, I will. Speak to you soon**

The last was from Alaric, my sperm donor.

**From:Alaric**

**To:Damon**

**Damon, I know you are obviously not talking to me. But I've decided to come to the parent night at the Uni. Hopefully me you and Stefan can catch up on stuff. How are you guys doing.**

I pressed deleted. Grr, He made me so mad.

I logged off and turned my laptop off. Then headed for meet point. When I got there Stefan was already waiting.

"Hey".

"Hey, you took your time". I looked at him,

"Yeah sorry, So shall we hit the road". He smiled a little. I unlocked the door and he got in, I went round and got in the drives side.

After about 10 minutes of silence I finally spoke.

"So, Alaric emailed me",

"What? Who's Alaric". I was puzzled,

"Our dad?" I questioned.

"Oh, Is that his name? I thought is was Ali, so I used to laugh at him because he had a girls name. No wonder he thought I was going crazy". I laugh a little,

"What the fuck. You thought his name was Ali. Oh my goodness. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, I just knew the first letters were _Al_, so I thought it was Ali. I did think it was weird how our grandparents called there son a girls name, Well at least I know now". He laughed.

"Seriously Stefan. You do make me laugh". I started laughing along with him. A few moments later Stefan stopped and looked at me,

"What did he say?"

"Um, just that he was coming to the parents thing at Uni next week".

"Oh, that shall be interesting".

"Yeah, considering Mom and John are coming to", Stefan looked a little confused again.

"Whose John?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, Um...he's Mom's new husband".

"Oh"...There was a little pause then he spoke again, "Well that's great. I hope he makes her happy". He smiled a little and looked back at the road. "So Damon. Is Mom's favourite bird still a cocker spaniel". I looked at Stefan.

"What? A cocker spaniel is a dog?"

"No, I thought it was a bird?"

"No Stefan. It's a cocker spaniel".

"What's the bird that sits on top of farm houses?"

"A cockerel".

"Oh, that's what I meant. Oops, my bad". I laughed at him.

"Do you know anything. Oh look it's a Dog. No, Wait, That's a Llama. No, wait. It's a tree". I started laughing and Stefan laughed a little.

"Sorry, I am the youngest you know",

"Awe, I'm sowrry" I said in a baby voice and then laughed cause I found it funny. Stefan didn't find it as amusing. It took us about 3 hours to get to where we were going and we were just talking about random shit.

When we get to the place I parked up and looked at Stefan. By the look on his face he knew where we were.

"Damon, why are we here?" he asked.

"We have to say goodbye". I got out the car and he got out to. I locked up and headed towards the graveyard. Stefan slowly followed behind.

When we got to Jeremy's headstone. I knelt down by it. Stefan was standing behind me.

"Jeremy, Um...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. If I could go back and change it, I would. I was a bad brother and I shouldn't deserve to go on with all of this. I should of died instead of you". Stefan put his hand on my shoulder and I started to cry a little.

"Jeremy. It's me, Stefan. I...I wish...I wish I could see you. Just for once. I..." He stopped. I looked up to him and stood up. I put my arm around him.

"Jeremy. Thank you for keeping us strong. The reason I haven't broken down is thinking about what you would say. I love you". I didn't realise how fast time had flown because it was now 6:30pm and it was starting to get dark, and all the stars were starting to show.

Me and Stefan sat by Jeremy's headstone and stared up at the stars.

"You know. When dad took you away Stefan, I would look up at the stars and wonder if you were looking up at the same sky and thinking of me". He smiled.

"I did the same".

"Finally I know you were". I laughed a little. "Do you remember when Jeremy used to say the stars were Aliens in their space ships, and they were planning on killing us". We both laughed.

"Yeah, I remember Damon. That was funny. You know dad used to tell me that one of those stars were Jeremy. Do you believe that".

"Maybe". I said, "Who knows. It could be drunk aliens", we both laughed again. "Stefan, we should be heading back. It's getting later".

"Yeah we should". We both stood up and looked down at our brother, "We love you dude".

"And we miss you, LOADS!" We both walked off towards the car. It was 7pm by the time I started the car.

It was 10pm when we go back to uni. I told Stefan to come back to my dorm. When we go there, Tyler and Matt were waiting for us.

"Dude, where have you guys been. Loads of people are looking for you". Matt said.

"Oh, we were just sorting out family stuff". I said.

"Oh, Well dude I was wondering if it would be cool if me and Matt could be room mates now, and maybe Stefan could move in here with you. What do you think?" asked Tyler.

"Sure man, it's cool", I replied.

"All right, well we are going to go. We'll see you tomorrow. Yeah?"

"Yeah". I sat on my bed and Stefan slouched on his new bed. "So. What are you going to do if Elena told Katherine?"

"Explain to her or something. I don't really want to think about it at the moment".

"Okay dude. Well I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep".

"Same. Goodnight Damon". Stefan said as he laid back.

"Goodnight little bro". I laid back as well and fell asleep shortly after.

On the Sunday morning I woke up at 11am. Stefan was still asleep. So I got up and went for a run around the sports field, like I done every Sunday. I normally ran for at least an hour. So when I got back Stefan was up. But he wasn't in the room. I went and had a shower then went back to the dorm to get changed. I had no idea where Stefan was.

I turned on my laptop and there was another message from Alaric.

**From:Alaric**

**To:Damon**

**Damon, please just answer me. I need to know how you and Stefan are. Please.**

I deleted the new message like I deleted the others. I had no idea why he would message me. I really do hate him.

I turned off my laptop and just as I put it back on the desk Stefan came in.

"Stefan, hey. I had no idea where you went. I went for a run when you were sleeping. Then when I got back you were gone".

"Yeah sorry. I went to have a shower and stuff. I guess it's time for lunch" he laughed.

"Yeah". I laughed along with him, then we got up and went to the dinner hall to get some lunch.

Elena and Katherine were there, but they strangely got up and left when we entered. Stefan looked at me strangely then carried on getting his lunch. I just stayed focus on what I was doing. We went and sat down with Matt, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie. Matt and Caroline were kissing each others faces off and Tyler and Bonnie were all loved up as well.

"I guess you guys got in on then" I said looking at Bonnie and Tyler.

"You could say that" Bonnie said, then she kissed Tyler.

"What did you guys get up to yesterday then?" Caroline asked us, "I see it was awkward with the twins and you two".

"Nothing much, just family stuff, and we have no idea why they were both being so awkward".

"Oh" Caroline said.

Once we had all finished eating we went out to the benches where Elena and Katherine were sat talking. This time they didn't get up and move. They just pretended they never saw me or Stefan.

"Elena, Katherine. How's it going". Tyler said as we all sat down.

"Fine, thanks", Katherine said, with the sharp tone Elena used on me when we were arguing. "We got to go". She added at the end of it and she got up, then dragged Elena with her. Just as they were going past me, Elena slipped me a note without Katherine seeing. I read it and it said:

"_Damon. Come to my room after Lunch. Bring Stefan as well"._

I didn't know why she wanted me and Stefan showed him the note and we headed for Elena's and Katherine's room.

"Do you know why she wants to see us Damon?" Stefan asked me.

"Nope I don't. She didn't say on the note". I replied.

"Oh no. She didn't. Well let's fine out".

We were outside their room and I knocked. Elena answered.

"Damon, hey. Um, come in, Please". Me and Stefan stepped in the room, and Katherine looked up at us,

"What the fuck are the doing here? ELENA!" I had no idea why she got so mad.

"Katherine. We have to tell them".

"Tell us what?" I questioned. I looked at Stefan then looked back at Elena. "Elena. What is she talking about?"

"Nothing. Get the HELL out of our room. NOW!" Katherine said.

"Katherine. No! Damon, Stefan. Don't go anywhere. Just stay there. Katherine has to tell you something".

"NO I DON'T!" Katherine shouted.

"Katherine just tell them. It will get worse if you don't". Me and Stefan just stood there as confused as each other. "Please Katherine. If not for your sake. Then for mine. Please. If you don't I will tell them".

"No you won't", Katherine said. "Not if you don't want to disappoint me".

"I have to. You know I do".

"No, Please. Please don't". I moved a step forward.

"Shall me and Stefan just leave you both".

"Yes!" Katherine said.

"No!" Elena said.

"Look. We are going to leave you both to talk and whatever", Stefan said. But Elena went and stood in front of the door. I looked at her,

"What the hell Elena. What's going on. Please explain to us?"

"Fine". Katherine said, "I'm pregnant with Stefan's baby". I looked to Stefan and he looked to me.

"No you're not. Don't lie. That's it I'm going to tell them".

"No Elena. Please don't please". Katherine started crying. Elena walked over to her and kissed her on the head.

"Katherine, I love you because you are my sister. But they need to know". Elena walked over to me and grabbed my hands, "Listen Damon. You have been a great friend. I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship".

"Elena, please just tell me". I said to her.

"Katherine, she...She was...She ran Jeremy over".


	5. Chapter 5:Family Ties

Chapter 5:Family Ties

I looked at her. Did these words really come out her mouth. Was she telling the truth.

"W...What?" Stefan said. Katherine stood up and walked towards Stefan, but he stepped back away from her. "You're lying, right? Katherine she is lying...isn't she?"

"Stefan, I...I'm so sorry", I got mad and started shouting.

"YOU RUN OUR BROTHER OVER AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY. DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD IT WAS. MY LITTLE BROTHER DIED IN MY ARM AND YOU THINK SORRY IS OKAY". I grabbed Stefan's arm, "We are leaving. NOW!" He walked to the door and opened it.

"Please Damon. She didn't..." Elena said. But I cut through her.

"WHAT? SHE KILLED MY BROTHER. YOU KNOW, THAT BREATH ME AND STEFAN HEARD HIM TAKE, THE PARAMEDICS SAID WAS HIS LAST BREATH. IT WAS ALL HER FAULT! Stay away from us. Okay". Stefan walked out. Then I carried on after him and slammed the door. People walking passed were looking at us to see what had happened.

Me and Stefan were sat in our room and it was so awkward. Neither of us knew what to say.

"Damon", I looked at Stefan.

"What?"

"Just keep calm. Okay".

"WHAT! She killed Jeremy. How am I supposed to stay calm Stefan. I'm sorry but I wasn't able to get over it".

"Neither was I Damon. You aren't the only one in this equation". I looked at him.

"I know, sorry. I just...I'm angry. She ran him over. How could. How could someone do that. Then she wasn't even going to tell us Oh my fucking goodness. I am so mad right now".

"I understand. It's Jeremy. She ran him over. But, don't you think we should forget it all. Not Jeremy. But everything that happened". I looked at him, but didn't know how to answer. I just sat looking out the window. "Why do you do that Damon?" I looked at him.

"Do what?"

"Look out the window when you know you are wrong, or you don't know what to say?"

"No I don't. I...I just like looking out of it".

"Whatever Damon". I looked back out the window. He was right. Whenever I don't know what to say or I'm wrong, which is never, I look out the window. I have no idea why. It just calms me down.

"I'm going out. I can't just sit in here. It's boring Damon", He snickered a little, "Are you coming? We could try and find Matt and Tyler?" I looked at him.

"Um, Nah I'll stay here".

"All right. I'll see you later"

"Yep". He left and I decided to check my emails. Again. When I logged on I had two new emails. The first was from Mom.

**From:Pearl**

**To:Damon**

**Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Remember the parents thing. Did Stefan say he wanted to see me?**

"OH SHIT!" I said to myself. I forgot about the parents gathering tomorrow. What are we going to do. CRAP!. I quickly got my phone out so I could text Stefan.

**Stefan, It's the parents gathering tomorrow. I forgot. We need to sort something out. Mum, John and Alaric are going to be there.**

I got a text through and I thought it was from Stefan. But obviously it was too quick. It was from Elena.

**Damon, I'm sorry about Katherine. I had no idea until she told me it was here. Please, please, please talk to me. I haven't done anything wrong x**

**Elena, I don't even know what to say right now. Your sister killed my brother. She deserves to be punished for what she did.**

I received a text from Stefan

**Oh darn it. I forgot too. Well when I get back we can sort it out. You should come to the bar. Matt and Tyler are here too. S**

**Nah, I don't feel up to it. Sorry. D**

**Oh Come on Dude. Please. S**

**Hmm, Okay just for a little while. All right? D**

**Awesome see you in a minute. S**

I received a text from Elena

**I agree. She should. Even though she's my sister, she killed someone. She should get a punishment. But, it doesn't mean me and you can't talk. Does it? X**

**No, I guess not. Well if you want to, I'm going down to the bar to meet Matt, Tyler and Stefan. I'm sure the girls will be there too, If you want to come.**

She took about 5 minutes to reply again,

**Yes, I would love to. I'll meet you there in 5 minutes x**

**All right. Great.**

I got up and headed for the bar. When I got there everyone, including Elena was laughing and joking. I walked up to them

"Ahhhhh Damon!" Caroline shouted as I walked over to them.

"Hey, erm did you get me a drink",

"No dude!" Stefan said, "We got you 10", They all started laughing really loud. I could tell all of them were drunk and Elena seemed a little tipsy. They told me to down all the ten drinks. So I did. (I never pass down a challenge). After I had finished Matt went up to get another ten shots of vodka each for us all. We had a contest to sing who could drink there's the fastest. I one, but my head was spinning. Then Elena was just laughing. I guessed when she was drunk she laughed. It got to about 1:30 and we all decided it would be good to go nightclubbing. So we all headed for the club. Elena fell down some stairs and just laughed at herself. Then I laugh at her laugh and then we all were just laughing. My vision was so blurry, even though I had to hold Elena up.

When we got to the club we all tried to pretend we weren't drunk.

"Shhh!" Tyler said. "I am the sensible one...so...so" he kept slurring his words "so I will try and get us...us...in. But I will try no to use..use...the...sssss". I laughed at him and he walked up to the bouncer, "Hey Mr, Sir, My name is Tyler, Sir. Please can we, me and my home dogs, come in...pleasee..." We all started laughing, but the bouncer let us in. Matt went up to the bar and brought a round. 10 shots each, again. Caroline and Matt started making out, and so was Bonnie and Tyler. Stefan was just sat to a monkey statue,

"Hello there. I'm Stefan. What's your name?" He waited for it to answer, "oh, so do you want to fight me. You can't speak to me aye. Well I'm going to knock you out mate. Come on take your best shot. Come on. Oh look at you, such a pussy hole. Can't even fight. Whatever". He punched the statue then turned around and tripped. I just laughed at him. I had no idea what time we decided to go home but it was way after 5. Me and Elena were making out and we fell on the floor of a corridor was still making out on the floor. Then one thing led to another and we were literally having sex. All I have to say is...I don't even remember how good she was. I was PISSED!.

I woke up later on that day and it was only 10am. That's not good. Me and Elena were passed out on the floor of the corridor, I had my arms wrapped around her but we were both butt naked. It wasn't ideal considering loads of people were surrounding us and looking. I nudge Elena to wake her up, she looked to me then looked up at every body and screamed. Without thinking she stood up. Full frontal body view for everyone to see. She looked down, saw she was naked and ran. I just got up casually. I had nothing to hide. I have a giant cock so it's not a big deal. I just walked down the corridor and went to my dorm room. When I got there Stefan was still passed out. I went to have a shower then I got back and woke him up.

"Stefan. Stefan wake up. It's 10 o'clock. Mom and John will be here soon". I nudge him a little and he looked up to me.

"Ow. What happened to my head, and my hand".

"Oh, you had a fight with a monkey statue because it wasn't talking to you, then you slipped and fell over".

"Dang it. Did I fuck anyone?"

"I don't know. I had my own girl", He looked at me with a smirk.

"Ooo, who was she?"

"Elena."

"Oh my god really. Wait, what about Katherine. Was she asleep when you got in there?"

"I'm not sure. We kinda had sex in the corridor", Stefan started laughing so much then he gripped his head,

"Ow, that hurts. Seriously you had sex in the corridor. High five bro", he put his hand up for me to slap it. I didn't I just smirked at him. "I'm going to go and have a shower".

"Okay, hurry up. Mom and John will be here soon". Before he left Stefan added,

"And Dad". Then he walked out.

It was about 11:30 when Mom and John got here. I gave my Mom a big hug and John a hand shake.

"Woah Damon, you look so tired". John said to me.

"Yeah, Uni life, I guess", I tried not to smirk at my own comment. Stefan came back and we were all sat in the room.

"Damon..." He stopped as he turned around and saw Mom and John.

"Hey dude".

"Um, hi". My Mom stood up and went to give Stefan a hug. He hugged her back and from the sound of it, Mom was crying. She was so emotional. John just smiled at them. When Mom stepped away she introduced Stefan and John.

"Stefan, this is John my husband, and John, this Stefan. My last son". I looked at her,

"No, your middle son, Mom". She just gave me a side way look then sat down again. There was a knock at the door and Stefan answered it.

"Dad, oh my god, you actually came". Alaric walked in.

"Of course I did Son". He walked up to my Mom, "Pearl, nice to see you again".

"You to Alaric. This is John. My husband".

"And my Dad". I added. He looked at me.

"Hello Damon. You look like such a man". I didn't answer him. "So, What have you both been up to?"

"Nothing much", Stefan said, "Just studying". I laughed a little which made Stefan laugh then we were both just cracking up. My Mom, John and Alaric had no idea why we were laughing they just watched us weirdly.

"I see you both got a room together. That's great that you are getting on", My Mom said.

"Yeah, Mom", Stefan said. It was kinda weird hearing him call her 'Mom', But it sounded, just right.

"So Stefan. Damon used to tell me so much about you. It's as if I have known you forever". Stefan smiled.

"Really. He never told me about that". He looked over to me and I smiled at him a little.

"Oh, it may have skipped his mind. Anyway, what have you both been up to?" John asked us.

"Oh nothing really...Just, school work"

"That's good there hasn't been drama". My mum said. Me and Stefan looked at each other.

"Yeah, It is". I didn't want to bring up what had happened with Elena and Katherine because that will just cause more stuff.

"So. How are you guys doing? I mean it's been five years, right?" Everything went quiet. I can't believe Alaric said that. He looked from me, to Stefan, then to Mom. None of us knew what to say. Stefan tried to change the conversation.

"Erm, how about we all have lunch together?"

"Oh, great idea", John said.  
>"I'm not eating with him!" I said. They all looked at me.<p>

"What...? Who Damon?" My Mom asked.

"Him!" I looked towards Alaric.

!But, he's your dad Damon". My Mom replied.

"No...No he's not! I need to finish up my work, so I'm going", I got up and left.

I went to the library to go on one of the computers. When I got there I saw Elena. She walked over to me.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, Alaric is here and he pisses me off, so I had to get away".

"Who's Alaric?" She asked.

"My sperm donor"

"Oh, why does he piss you off".

"Can we go somewhere to talk about this?"

"Yeah. We can go to my dorm". I nodded and we both headed for Elena's dorm.

We sat down on Elena's bed when we got there. "So what's going on?"

"Well...you remember I told you he took Stefan away...I just, never really got over that. He just makes me so mad".

"I understand. I really do. If you want, you can stay here for tonight". I looked at her shocked.  
>"What?"<br>"Only if you want to".

"I...I don't really want to be in the same room as Katherine. I'm sorry".

"Damon, that won't be a problem. She left. She said she couldn't take the stress of uni. So she went back to Chicago".

"Oh". I looked down to the floor.

"Damon. Do you want to stay?" She lifted my chin up.

"I'd love to". She smiled then kissed me on the cheek. I blushed a little, but not as bad as I was when we first met.

"So, Do you remember what happened last night?" She asked me.

"Nope, I was pretty much out of it".

"So was I". We both laughed then sat back on Elena's bed. "I like you Damon, and I don't mean as a friend. I mean, more than a friend". I looked at her and started blushing even more, my mind was saying 'stop blushing you fool'.  
>"I like you too Elena, and yes, more than a friend too". She started blushed then. "Can I kiss you Elena?" I asked.<p>

"Don't ask me. Just do it". I smiled, then leant over and kissed her. I meant for it to only be one kiss but Elena carried on kissing me. Our lips were pressed against each others and it felt so right. We were kissing more intensely with every touch. My heart was pumping so much. Elena laid down and pulled me on top of her, while we were still kissing. I stopped,

"Elena". She looked at me with a little smile,

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean..." She put her hands to my lips,

"Just shut up and kiss me Damon". I smiled and started kissing her again. My lips led to her neck and I was kissing it. She started unbuttoning my shirt while we were kissing. I took my shirt of once all my buttons were undone and she pulled hers off. She started undoing my jeans and we were starting to get into it when...

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Don't worry, they will go!" Elena said. So I carried on kissing her, while trying to take off my jeans. Then the person knocked again but for longer.  
>"Elena, lets just get the door", I said. She sighed and looked up at me,<p>

"I'm sorry".

"It's not your fault".

"I know. Hold, I'll be right back".

"Okay". She laid there for a second. "Damon?" I looked at her, "You have to get up so I can go to the door. Remember, you're on top of me", She giggled, I smiled at her,

"Oh yeah". I got off her and sat on the edge of her bed. She opened the door, and I heard a familiar voice,

"Hey, what's wrong?" Elena said to the person,

"Can I come in. Please?"

"Erm, it's not really a good time".

"I know but I haven't got anywhere else to go".

"Okay, Um, come in". Elena opened the door slightly and in walked Bonnie. She looked like she had been crying and when she looked up and saw I had no top on she turned to face Elena. "So what happened Bonnie?" She asked.

"Um, you guys have to promise you will not tell anyone". I nodded to her and Elena agreed as well. "Well...Um, you know me and Tyler are together. It's great, it really is but, we've made a mistake". Elena looked to me then looked back at Bonnie.

"What do you mean Bonnie?" I asked. She turned slightly and looked at me. She had probably forgotten I was there or something.

"Um, I...", She stuttered a little, then she started crying again. Elena wrapped her arms around her to comfort her.

"Hey, It's going to be okay Bonnie. I promise. You can tell us anything and we will help you get through it. Plus Damon can go and talk to Tyler if you want". Bonnie shot her head up to look at Elena.

"NO! You can't tell Tyler. You can't".

"Tell him what?" I said.

"What I've done".

"What have you done", Elena said.

"Something stupid. I can't believe it. What have I done?" She started crying.

"Calm down Bonnie. You will only make it worse if you keep crying. Just breathe okay. Damon won't talk to Tyler. He won't".

"Come on Bonnie. You can trust us. I won't say anything to Tyler". She looked at me. Her face was red from all the crying.

"I...I'm pregnant".


	6. Chapter 6:Secrets Of Disgrace

**This isn't as much as the last chapter. I'm really sorry. I took ages to write it haha.**

**I've just been busy and forgot.**

**Anyway I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:Secrets Of Disgrace<p>

I woke up the next morning at eight in the morning. Elena and Bonnie were still fast asleep. I walked over to them to wake them up for school. Elena looked so cute. I kissed her on the cheek and she opened her eyes to look at me,

"You have to get up for school Elena", I smiled at her then got my stuff and headed for the showers. I had no idea if My Mom and John had gone yet. I decided to go check, so after I had finished my shower I headed for mine and Stefan's dorm room. I opened the door and only Stefan was in there. He was stood in front of the mirror checking himself out.

"Seriously dude?" I said,

"What? I have to look good. Don't I?"  
>"It's going to take a whole face-op to make you look good". I laughed a little.<p>

"Shut up, I'm well fit. All the girls want a piece of the Stefometre".

"What the hell is a 'Stefometre'?" I asked.

"It's me. I Am, The STEFOMETRE! I'm a sex god!" I laughed,

"Okay then". I walked over to my bed, "So. What lesson have you got first?" I asked Stefan, whilst grabbing a timetable out of my drawer.

"Erm, I think P.E, but I'm not sure, What have you got?"

"P.E, Which means you do as well".

"Awesome, let's go".

"All right". I chucked my timetable on my bed then walked out after Stefan.

"So, what did you and Elena get up to last night", Stefan said whilst raising an eyebrow. He couldn't even raise them properly, he just thought he did. I smirked,

"Nothing, honestly. Bonnie came in and she was upset".

"Why?"

"She's pregnant!" Stefan came to a halt and looked at me. His face was in pure horror. "What's wrong? Stefan?" I looked at him.

"Erm, nothing. I gotta go". He turned back the other way and started to speed walk. I knew something was up, but I just headed for my lesson. When I got there Bonnie and Elena were sat together talking. I hugged Bonnie then kissed Elena on the cheek.

"Hey, how are you both feeling?" I said to them.

"I'm great", Elena said.

"Good, what about you Bonnie?" I looked at Bonnie.

"Um, I've been better",

"Have you told Tyler yet?"

"No, Um, I will, Maybe". She showed me a little smile. I sat down next to Elena.

"So, Elena. Did you want to go on a date with me tonight?" She started to blush a little.

"What? For real?"

"Yep".

"I would love to".

"Great, how about seven?"

"That's awesome". I smiled, then I saw Stefan coming towards us,

"Oh look, Stefan's coming over".

"I just remembered, I have a meeting. I'll see you guys later. Bye", She got up and left. When Stefan reached us, he looked relieved.

"Hey, sorry about earlier, I forgot some books".

"Hmm, okay!"

"What are you guys doing later?"  
>"We were thinking of going on a date. Why?"<p>

"Oh nothing, I just wondered if you wanted to do something, but it's cool. We can another time".

"Yeah, that would be cool".

"Yeah, I'd like that. Listen guys, I have to say something", Me and Stefan both looked at Elena,

"What?" I said with a little smile.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry about Katherine. I never knew. If I did I would have made her be punished for what she done, I rea..." I stopped her before she could finish.

"Elena, It wasn't your fault. It was Katherine's. You are not to blame. Okay?"

"Okay". Stefan looked at her.

"It is fine Elena. It was Katherine who made the mistake". For a moment it was silent because none of us knew exactly what to say. Caroline walked over to us,

"Hey guys. Have you seen Bonnie? She seems to be a little off with me?"

"She said she had a meeting", Elena told Caroline.

"Oh. Well when you see her can you tell her I need to talk to her. Please".

"Sure, We will", I smiled at her. She then walked off back over to Matt.

"Damon?" Elena said to me.

"Yeah?"

"Tyler isn't the father of Bonnie's baby".

"Oh, who is it?"

"She won't tell me. She says it's too bad for her to say".

"Oh, well maybe she will tell us some over time".

"Yeah".

After P.E it was break time and everyone was sat by the benches. It was really awkward. Bonnie wasn't talking to anyone she was just looking from one person to another. Caroline and Matt weren't even touching. Tyler wasn't sat with Bonnie. Stefan was sat in the corner. The only people who were actually close, was me and Elena. Caroline done a massive sigh and started speaking,

"So, are we all going to cut the boring, awkward moment and actually talk. Bonnie what the hell is going on?"

"What? Um, nothing".

"Don't lie, something is wrong. Can you just tell me. I'm supposed to be your best friend and you won't even talk to me when you are worried. What the hell?"

"It's nothing Caroline. Just forget it. Okay?"  
>"No I won't. Why is it always me who is left out?"<br>"It's not...I, I have nothing to say".

"Yes you do!"

"Caroline", Elena said, "Just leave it".

"No I won't Elena. Come on Bonnie. Why are you so fucking depressed".

"I'm not, I just...I...". Tyler butted in,

"You haven't been speaking to me either?"

"Guys. Stop!" I said.

"Well it's true. I'm your boyfriend and you won't even talk to me. What the hell is that about?"

"Nothing. Just leave it!" Bonnie said.

"No, I won't. Just tell me Bonnie". Tyler said to her.

"FINE! I'm fucking pregnant. Happy now?" She got up and walked off. Everything went silent and no one knew exactly what to say. I looked at Tyler and he looked as afraid as Stefan looked this morning.

"I'm going to go after her". Elena said. She kissed me on the cheek then got up and left. My eyes chased after her then I looked back to Tyler.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Is...Is she really pregnant?" He said to me. He looked so pale.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I know you are my friend, but she asked me to promise not to tell you".

"I, I need to go and think about this. I'm sorry". He got up and left as well. Stefan looked as scared as he did this morning and Caroline was just in shock. Matt was just sat there as if he had no idea what was going on. Caroline whispered in Matt's ear then they both got up without saying anything and just left. It was just me and Stefan now. I looked to him,

"Dude, why have you been acting weird since you found out about Bonnie being pregnant".

"I haven't. I just...nothing. It's just a shock". I looked at him suspiciously. I wasn't sure I believed him. But I guess, If it's something he wants me to know, then he will tell me.

When break was over and it was tutor time, I really couldn't be bothered to go to my tutor so I decided to go to Elena's and see if she was there. Luckily enough she was. She came out of her class room and I hugged her, she showed me a sweet little smile.

"What's up?" she said to me,

"Nothing much. How's Bonnie doing?"  
>"She's okay, I think. She wanted to be left alone".<p>

"Oh, I really hope she is. Anyway how are you?"

"I'm great now that your here", I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, are you excited about tonight?", I said.

"Of course I am. Are you?"

"Yes, I am". She smiled. "So, you want to go somewhere now?"

"Sure". I grabbed her hand and we walked down the corridor together. "Damon? Stop for a second!"  
>"All right". We both stopped and she turned to face me. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Damon Salvatore. I think I'm falling in love with you". I smiled and kissed her.

"Elena Gilbert. I think I'm falling in love with you too". She started giggle. "What?"

"You are so adorable", We both laughed then started walking again. "So, where are we going?"

"I don't know. Anywhere". We just walked around talking instead of stopping somewhere and we bumped into Matt. "Hey dude". I said, "What are you doing?"

"Um...Nothing...Nothing". He looked really worried.

"Seriously, something is wrong Matt. You can tell us". Elena said to him. He looked at us both.

"I...I might be the dad of Bonnie's baby". Elena gasped.

"What the fuck? What about Caroline?" Elena asked him.

"I don't know...I love Caroline. I really do. It was a mistake between me and Bonnie. We were drunk and me and Caroline had an argument. Now she is going to hate me forever".

"She won't just talk to her dude". I said.

"I have no idea what to say. How could I have been so stupid".

"Yeah, how could you be so stupid". We all turned our heads and there was Caroline. "We're over Matt". She walked off and Matt went to follow her but Elena stopped him.

"Stop. I'll talk to her. Okay?" Then she followed after Caroline. I just looked at Matt.

"How could you be so stupid dude. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking straight. I thought it was over between me and Caroline. I just needed someone, and Bonnie was there for me". I shook my head. "Well, I guess it's officially over now".

"You should have thought about it though. I don't know what to say now so...let's just stand in an awkward silence".

"Yeah. Awkward silences. They're probably going to be happening a lot now".

"Yeah. I guess".

"Hey guys". Stefan walked over to us.

"Hey". I said.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan asked Matt.

"Well, I might be the father of Bonnie's baby".

"What?" Stefan looked really shocked. "But...I..." I looked at him suspiciously.

"What Stefan?"

"Um, I might be the dad too". I looked at Stefan.

"What the fuck!"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking" Matt said.

"What?" Stefan looked from me, to Matt, then back to me. "Me and Bonnie fucked?"

"Yeah. We figured". I said. "So. I guess both of you will be doing a DNA test". I laughed a little.

"Why are you laughing?" Stefan asked.

"No reason. I just find it funny. It's lucky Bonnie is beautiful. Because if the baby looks anything like either one of you two, it's going to have to get a face change or something" I laughed again. I don't think Matt and Stefan were impressed.

The bell rang and it was time for Photography class.

"Matt, we'll see you later. Okay?" I said.

"Yeah!" He replied. Matt walked off one way and me and Stefan went off the other.

In Photography class we were given an assignment to get pictures of extraordinary things. Pointless, I know. But I guess it could be a little fascinating. I forgot my camera, so I had to go back to my room and get it. When I walked into my room Alaric was sat on Stefan's bed. He stood up when I walked in.

"Damon. Hi. I was waiting for you or Stefan to come back so that I could ask you both something". I ignored him and just grabbed my camera. Just as I was walking out he grabbed my arm. "Come on son. Just talk to me". I turned to face him.

"I have three things to say to you. One, let the fuck go of my arm. Two, don't ever call me your son again. And three..." I lifted up my camera and took a picture of him. "Can I use this picture for my photography project. We have to do extraordinary things and you are fuck ugly. That's got to be extraordinary. Right?" I laughed then walked out.

We had two hours of Photography class. I took quite a few pictures of random things. When it got to lunch time, I was bored. I went and sat at the benches. Bonnie came over just as I sat down and she sat across from me.

"Hey Damon".

"Oh, hi". Everyone else except Caroline arrived and it was a little awkward but not that much. Then Caroline came over.

"Awe look at you all. So cosy and comfortable. Oh, Bonnie have you fucked Damon as well?" Tyler looked at Bonnie then back to Caroline.

"What are you talking about Caroline?" he asked.

"Oh hasn't your pretty little girlfriend told you?"

"Caroline, shut up!" Bonnie said.

"No come on Bonnie. Let's share it with Tyler. Your girlfriend has fucked my boyfriend. Oh and Stefan. And now...this is the best part. Now the baby might not even be yours". She laughed, "How fucking amazing is that. Your girlfriend is a fucking slut". Once Caroline had finished she walked off. Tyler looked at Bonnie.

"Bonnie? Is she telling the truth".

"Um...I was going to tell you". He looked at her then just got up and left. The rest of us were just sat in silence. We didn't even know what to say.

"Bonnie. Are you okay?" Elena asked her.

"Yeah". She replied quietly.

"Bonnie. I know this isn't the right time, but...is the baby mine?" Matt asked. Bonnie looked at him.

"No Matt. The baby isn't yours. And before you ask Stefan. It's not yours either". We all looked at her confused.

"Who's the dad then?" I asked.

"Um, That doesn't matter", Bonnie said.

"No come on tell us". Elena said. "I am your best friend so I want to know. Please".

"It doesn't matter".

"Bonnie. You know you want to tell me", I said to her.

"Fine. It's yours Damon. I drugged you one night and we had sex". I looked at her and she started laughing. "I'm kidding. But you should have seen the look on your face". I laughed nervously.

"That is not funny". I said.

"Can you tell us Bonnie. Only us will know". Stefan asked her. Bonnie looked at Elena then stood up.

"It's Klaus' baby". Then she quickly scurried away.

"Who the fuck is Klaus?" I asked Elena. Thinking she would know. She looked at me with a shocked face.

"He's...He's my dad".

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**I hope you liked it haha. You can review it with idea's if you want.**

**You can also PM stuff. It's up to you.**

**I will upload the next chapter in a couple of days. Sorry you had to wait ages for this one.**


	7. Chapter 7:Keep It To Yourself

Chapter 7:Keep It To Yourself

Everything was pretty awkward since we found out Elena's dad fucked Bonnie. Pretty much, the WHOLE university knows now. Everyone looks at Elena when they see her. I feel pretty bad because it's not Elena's fault. It's just a shag, right?

We all still sat together at lunch, but it has always been silent, so it's no different. No one would talk or anything. I grabbed Elena's hand and we both walked off.

"Is everything okay Damon?" She asked me as we were walking.

"Yeah, it's just really annoying there".

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is just quiet and no one talks any more. I don't see why? Bonnie made a mistake. So has everyone". I looked at Elena, and she just carried on walking. About 5 minutes later she started to speak.

"So, where are we going?" I looked at her,

"Where ever".

"I know a place". I followed her, and we came to the principles office.

"What are we doing here?"

"Hold on". She knocked on the door and no one replied. "It's all clear", she opened the door pulled me in and shut it after.

"Elena what are we doing here?" She kissed me.

"I've always wanted to have sex on the principles desk". I smiled at her.

"Really?" She nodded and sat on the edge of the desk. I walked towards her and kissed her. She laid back and pulled me on top of her. "Elena, we can't do this. What if someone comes in?"

"Then we ask them to join in", She giggled. I smiled at her. She hovered her lips over mine and I could feel the softness of them just as they brushed my lips. "No one will know Damon". She said, then she kissed me. She started unbuttoning my shirt, and when all the buttons were undone she pulled it off me. Then she lifted my top up and I took it off. By now we were kissing intensely. Just touching her made me go into overdrive. She took of her dress. Then she started unzipping my pants, and I took them off too. Once we were having sex I could feel Elena's fast breathing on my neck. It was hot. Elena was hot. I was griping Elena's leg and she had her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs wrapped around my hips. With every moment Elena's was breathing faster, which was making me go faster. The feeling was over powering. It felt amazing. Just as it was getting more intense, we heard voices outside the room. I shot up and Elena looked as worried as I was.

"Damon, what should we do?" She asked.

"Um". I looked over and saw the window. "The window". She looked at me.

"WHAT? I am not climbing through the window".

"Okay, just stay here and get caught". I said.

"No, wait!" Elena and me grabbed all our clothes and then climbed out the window.

We headed for the dorm rooms. We didn't want anyone to see us, BUTT NAKED. Just as we got up to the dorm room building, a bunch of younger kids came through the door and they all just stared. Elena screamed and ran through the door. I ran after her while trying to cover up my ass and penis. It was like, '_The Awkward Moment When You Have Just Finished Having Sex In The Principles Office. You Nearly Get Caught So You Climb Out The Window, Then You Bump Into A Bunch Of Little kids While You are standing There Naked',_ In translation _'Not a good moment'_.

Elena pretty much, chucked herself in her room. I went in after and cracked up. She looked at me,

"Why are you laughing?"

"Just...that was so funny".

"Oh my fucking goodness, no it was not. Did you see the look on those little kids faces?"

"Did you see the look on your face?" She stomped towards me,

"IT WAS NOT FUNNY!" I laughed even more. "Stop Laughing!"

"It's just funny that you are having ago at me while you are naked". She looked down and turned around.

"I guess I should get change then". I heard her snicker a little, then she grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom, I went up to the bathroom door.

"Wait, we haven't finished our 'adventure'!" She smiled and shut the door. I had to put on her dressing gown so that I could go to my room. I did get quite a few stares but I guess I just had to go with the flow.

When I got to my dorm, Tyler and Stefan was there. They looked at me and as soon as they saw the dressing gown they laughed.

"Shut up!" I said.

"What are you wearing bro?" Tyler said to me.

"Me and Elena got caught up, and I had nothing left to wear".

"How about the clothes you were wearing this morning?" Stefan suggested to me.

"It's not that simple". I told them. They both looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked me. I looked at him.

"Well, um, Me and Elena decided to have sex yesterday". They both looked at me confused.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean you will lose your clothes?" Stefan pointed out.

"Well, er, when you have sex on the principles desk and nearly get caught, then yes, it does". They both looked at each other and laughed. "Hey, it's not funny". I sat on my bed.

"So what actually happened?" Tyler asked

"Well, um, me and Elena were having sex and we heard voices outside, so we climbed out the window. Then just as we were coming up to the dorm building, a bunch of kids came out. So we just ran to Elena's room, so I had to put on her dressing gown". They both started to laugh even more. "It's not funny".

"It is". Stefan said. I ignored him and grabbed some clothes then went into the bathroom to get changed into them. When I was changed I came out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of my bed.  
>"Damon, tonight, we are all going out. Again". Stefan told me.<p>

"Oh, where are we going dude?" I asked.

"A club in the centre of town. So get ready, and tell Elena to come along as well, if you want to". He carried on saying.

"Okay, I will. Well I'm just going to wear this as it's quite smart". Tyler stood up,

"I should go and get ready. I'll be back soon".

"All right see you later mate". Stefan said, then he turned to face me, "Yeah that's cool bro. Let me just go get changed". He grabbed a bunch of clothes and went into the bathroom. I decided to quickly turn on my laptop and see if I have any new emails. I had 3 new ones. I realised one was from Alaric, it was the one that I got along with the one Mom sent me before the parents evening. I opened it.

**From:Alaric**

**To: Damon**

**Well, I am coming tomorrow Damon. I will hopefully see you then.**

I deleted it and looked at the other two. One was from Mom.

**From:Pearl**

**To:Damon**

**Damon, I am disgusted by your behaviour. I think you should apologise to everyone. Including your Father.**

I deleted that one as well. I looked at the last one and it was from someone with no name. Literally, they had _"Unknown"_ as their name. I opened it.

**From:Unknown**

**To:Damon**

**Damon. I need your help. Will you help me?**

I replied straight away.

**From:Damon**

**To:Unknown**

**Erm, Do I even know you?**

I, strangely, got a reply straight away.

**From:Unknown**

**To:Damon**

**I'm a friend. Just please, help me. Just say you will.**

I was so confused.

**From:Damon**

**To:Unknown**

**Help you with what?**

Stefan came out of the bathroom so I shut my laptop.

"Are you okay Damon?" He asked,

"Um, yeah, I'm fine". I said. "Right, are you ready?" He nodded slightly, then someone knocked on the door. "Oh, that's probably Elena". I said. Stefan opened the door and it was Elena. I hugged her and gave her a kiss and she smiled. Stefan was to busy sorting out his hair to notice, so he never made a comment like he would normally.

Once we were ready, actually, once Stefan was ready we left. We went to the club and Tyler was already there. Strangely Matt was with him too. They had already ordered the drinks so we could just get drunk straight away. Elena wanted to dance and I hated dancing. But I just done it so that she wouldn't get lonely, or pissed off. We danced for about thirty to forty minutes, then went and got some more drinks for everyone. Stefan got wasted, again. It was so funny because me and Elena weren't drunk. But Matt and Stefan were, then Tyler was tipsy. Stefan was singing at the top of his voice,

_We are the champions. My Friends._

_And we'll keep on fighting, till the end._

_We are the champions._

_We are the champions._

_We are the champions, Of the World._

It was so hilarious, so I decided to get my camera out and record him. He made out with a guy that was dressed up as a girl. I don't even think he knew. Matt was passed out on the table and Tyler was trying to pole dance. He was saying,

"I'm so sexy, I'm going to show you how to work it. DJ, Put Britney on". I couldn't help but laugh at that. He was actually trying to be Britney Spears. Stefan was trying to dance with one of those fake fish things, but it was stuck on the wall and he was crying because it wouldn't dance with him. Tyler lifted his top up,

"Look everyone, I'm going to be a stripper, my tits are massive. You can look but you can't touch boyfriend". Elena was sat on the floor laughing. I actually think she was a bit Tipsy too. I was too busy filming to drink.

The next morning I woke up on Tyler's and Matt's dorm room floor. My head was pounding. I looked up and Tyler and Matt were on Matt's bed with there arms around each other. I laughed, but it hurt my head. Elena was on Tyler's bed and Stefan was hunched over the toilet in the bathroom. I couldn't believe I got so drunk. I didn't think I was drinking. I tried to find my camera to see the picture's and video's. I turned it on and started to watch a video of me and and Elena.

"OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS!" I said. Elena sat up and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She said with her hand over her head.

"Erm, nothing. Don't worry". I showed her a little smile.

"Okay", She obviously saw the camera in my hand, "Oh is that the camera. Can I see the video's and picture's?" She asked.

"It is out of battery. Sorry babe". I put the camera away then got up and sat next to her.

"Ow, my head kills". She said to me.

"Awe baby". I said and I kissed her on the head. She smiled.

"So, what actually happened last night?" She asked.

"Erm, I don't think I can remember. That's why I want the camera, to see if it has anything on it. I remember filming at the beginning of the night. Then it all goes blurry". We heard Stefan waking up in the bathroom. He was groaning. Probably because his head hurt. He came out and looked like shit. He had drawing on his face and back. On his back it said _"ENTER HERE!" _and there was and arrow pointing down. I had to chuckle when I saw it. He looked at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, you just look like shit". He showed me a hateful smirk,

"Thanks bro. You don't look too good yourself. I didn't think you were going to get drunk?" He laughed.

"Me either". I said, "But I guess things changed. I can't even remember most of last night. I remember you arguing with a fake fish cause you wanted to dance. Oh and you made out with a guy dressed up as a woman". Stefan looked at me in horror,

"What! No I didn't".

"Yes you did bro", I started to laugh again. He shook his head.

"How fucked was I last night?"

"Pretty fucked". Elena said.

"Don't worry dude, Tyler was bad as well". Just as I said that Tyler got up.

"What did I do?" He asked and sat on the floor.

"Well, you were pole dancing and asking the DJ to put on Britney Spears. Then you were pulling your top up and saying you wanted to be a striper or something and saying your tits are massive". Stefan started to laugh.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe I done that. Is it on camera?" He said.

"Yeah, but the camera is out of battery so I will get some more batteries and we can look at the video's". He smiled and then laid back.

"My whole body is killing". I laughed at him.

"Well, I'm going to my dorm to get ready for school. I can't believe we done this on a school night. How stupid can we be?" Elena stood up with me.  
>"I'm going to come as well, so then I can get dressed for school too". I grabbed her hand and we both left.<p>

Me and Elena were a little late for Music, but the teacher didn't notice. He was too busy with a group of people. We went to our area and when sir came in he looked at us.

"Where are the others?" He asked,

"I'm not sure Sir. Sorry". I said. He shook his head.

"So what are you guys doing?" He asked us,

"Well I'm singing and the others are playing instruments".

"Sing then!" He said to Elena.

"What shall I sing, Sir?" She asked,

"Hmm, anything". He said. Elena stood there thinking.

"Okay I've got something".

_'Now look at me, The memories turn to dust_

_There is only, one explanation. _

_I wasn't really in love,_

_It was just a crush,_

_sparks fly when we touch, it was never enough._

_It was just a crush._

_It was just a crush, yeah'._

Our teacher started to clap when she finished.

"That was brilliant. Well done. Keep it going guys". Then he left. I smiled at Elena and she smiled back.

"So, what are we going to do? We can't do our project because the others aren't here".

"I don't know, how about we just rock out or something". She started to laugh.

"Hmm, I don't think we will get marks for _'rocking out' _babe". I laughed, then gave her a hug. The hour went pretty fast. It was my photography class after. When I got there hardly any one was in. Mr Lawson told us to just go and take some more pictures as there was hardly anyone in. I decided to drive to the nature park about 5 minutes away to get some more extraordinary pictures. Once I had got all the pictures I drove back to the university. It was break time when I got back so I just went straight to the benches. Elena and Caroline were there. I went and sat next to Elena. I gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey you". I looked over to Caroline, "Hey Caroline".

"Hi". She said.  
>"So, what are you guys talking about?"<p>

"Nothing really". Elena told me. Bonnie was coming over. She looked at Caroline when she got there.

"Caroline, can I talked to you, please?" She asked. Caroline just ignored her. "Fine, I'll just say what I want to. Yes, me and Matt had sex, but it was ages ago. Before you and him started dating. So I don't understand why you are so pissed, also the baby isn't even his. So why are you so pissed off at us both. You hooked up with Tyler before me and him started dating, and I didn't have ago at you and not talk to you for ages, it was before me and him were together, so I don't need to be pissed off. So you shouldn't be pissed off with me and Matt". Once she had finished she sat down next to me. I smiled at her. "So, what did you guys get up to last night?" She asked me and Elena.

"We don't really remember, we were too wasted". I told her. "Except Stefan made out with a guy who was dressed up as a girl, oh and Tyler pole danced and said he has massive tits, and Matt was just passed out on the table". Bonnie laughed.

"That's fucking funny. So where are the other guys?"

"Probably still sleeping", I said.

"Oh, Okay". She smiled and then Caroline stood up and looked at Elena,

"I should go, I have to do something. I'll see you later", Elena smiled at here and then turned her head back to me and Bonnie,

"Bonnie, don't worry, everything will be fine. Caroline will talk to you soon. Just give it time". Elena told Bonnie. "So, how's the pregnancy".

"Oh, erm it's okay...I guess. I have to drink coffee to stop the morning sickness. It's gross". Elena laughed.

"Awe, I'm sure you will be fine. So, have you told my, er...My dad?" She asked. Bonnie looked away.

"Nope, not yet. I'm not sure if I should. Do you think I should?" Her eyes shot back to Elena,

"I don't know. I don't know what I would do. I think you should tell him, and then give him the choice to whether he wants to see the baby. Then when it's older you can say it was it's dad that didn't want to see him. But it's your choice".

"Okay, Thank you Elena, and I'm sorry for..." She stopped before she could finish.

"For what?" Elena asked.

"For sleeping with your dad. I shouldn't have slept with him".

"It's not my choice. It's up to you both". The bell rang so we had to head to our tutor rooms. Elena and Bonnie were in the same tutor, weirdly it was Mr Lawson who was their tutor. Mine was Ms Reed. She was pretty awesome, but pretty mad along with the awesome-ness. She just talks about the most random things ever.

Tutor was for 20 minutes, then I had Photography again. Me and Mr Lawson just sat talking about the lesson's and what would get me higher grades and what projects we are going to be doing for the next year. When the bell rang I left the room to head to my next class. I had Music.

When I arrived Elena and Tyler were already there. They were talking about Bonnie when I went over to them.

"Hey guys", I said, then I kissed Elena. She smiled and looked at me,

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm great". I replied. A couple of seconds later we were all ushered into the classroom. I really couldn't be bothered to do any work so I just sat there while Elena and Tyler went through all the stuff we are going to be doing for the project. "Elena", I said. She turned to look at me,

"Yeah, What's wrong?" She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me neck.

"I love you". I said smiling slightly.

"I love you too". She told me then she kissed me. Tyler was too busy looking through our _"project details"_ to notice, I looked over to see if he was listening then I whispered in Elena's ear,

"Has Tyler and Bonnie sorted their relationship out yet?" She whispered back,

"Nope, not even the slightest glance towards each other".

"Oh, well we need to do something about it", Elena looked at me confused, "don't look at me like that. I mean we need to get them both back together".

"Oh my goodness, we do", Tyler obviously heard the excitement in her voice because he turned around to look at us.

"Whoa, what's with all the excitement?" He asked.

"Oh, erm, Damon is going to take me away for a weekend".

"Oh, Well that's not interesting", he said, then he laughed and turned back around to carry on with the work he was doing. I smiled and then hugged Elena then I let go of her and walked over to Tyler.

"Dude, do you want some help?"

"Nah, it's cool bro, I can do it". I never realised how fast the class went until the bell rang and it was lunch time.

Me, Elena and Tyler went over to the normal meeting place. Bonnie was there and she looked so freaked out. Elena sat next to her,

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Bonnie grabbed Elena's hand and they both walked of to about 3 benches away, and I could tell by the look on Elena's face that she wasn't happy either. When they both came back over they were acting as if nothing happened. I tried to signal to Elena for her to say she needs to talk to me then we can go off and she would tell me, But she never made eye contact with me except for a second or 2. I was really confused but just carried on as normal. Once lunch time was over me and Elena went back to her dorm because neither of us had lesson's. We sat on her bed, and looked at her,

"Babe, What happened with Bonnie?"

"Erm, My...My dad is here, in our school. Apparently he is starting to teach here".

"Oh...what are you going to do? What is Bonnie going to do?"

"I'm not sure, she's a little freaked out by it all. She's trying to work out whether to tell him or not".

"What do you think she should do?"

"I can't really say, because I'm not in that situation. So we have to leave it to her to sort out". Just after Elena said that someone knocked on the door. I said I'd get it, so I stood up and opened the door. A man was standing there,

"Erm, can I help you?" He showed me a hateful smile and said,

"Is Elena Gilbert here?"

"Oh yeah", I turned and looked at Elena, "babe, it's for you". She stood up and walked over to me, she looked at the man standing at the door and stepped back,

"What do you want?" He showed Elena a more appreciative smile,

"Hello Elena, how is my youngest daughter?" He stepped in the room and I remembered what he said. He was Elena's father. "Don't I get a hug", Elena just stood there. I went to shut the door then Bonnie came in and started to say,

"Hey, I'm coming..." Then she paused, Elena's dad turned to look at Bonnie,

"Miss Bennett, Nice to see you again", He said whilst smirking. I shut the door, and Bonnie went over and stood with Elena. She whispered something in her ear, but not loud enough for me or Elena's dad to hear. To break the silence I started speaking,

"Mr Gilbert, hi, I'm Damon. Elena is my er...My girlfriend". I put my hand out to shake his, and he shook mine back.

"Hello Damon. You can call me Klaus", He turned back to Elena. "Where is your sister then Elena?"

"She's gone dad, just like you should be".

"Elena, what have I done to upset you?"

"You fucked my best friend". He looked from Elena to Bonnie.

"You told her? Why?" Bonnie started to cry, then Elena stood in front of Bonnie.

"This is NOT her fault. You fucking used her. Just like you used Mom".

"Elena, you have no idea what went on with me and your mother".

"Hah, okay then...Oh just to let you know, DAD...You've got a baby on the way. Now fucking leave". Bonnie looked at Elena, and Klaus just left. I think he was shocked. Elena turned to look at Bonnie, "Bonnie, I'm so sorry, it just came out. I was mad".

"It's...It's okay Elena. But, he's not going to be a dad".

"What...What are you talking about Bonnie?" Bonnie, just got into bed, put the cover over her head and obviously pretended to be asleep. What was she actually talking about?


	8. Chapter 8:Lies In Our Fathers Eyes

**New Chapter**

**I hope you enjoy. What do you guys think of the story so far?**

**Enjoyyy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:Lies In Our Fathers Eyes<p>

My eyes shot open and I sat up. Sweat was dripping from my sticky face. Elena's hands were griping my arms, and by the expression on her face I could tell she was worried.

"Damon? Are you okay, you was screaming "_Who are you". _I was really freaked out. You literally knocked me off the bed. What was you dreaming about?" I had no idea what I was dreaming about,

"I...erm, I don't remember", Elena looked at me confused. "Don't worry babe", I shot a smile to her so that she could be assured. I don't think she believed me, but she carried on doing what she was before I went all weirdo in my dream. She grabbed her bag, then came and kissed me. I grabbed her and pulled her on me, "Hey, what are you doing baby?"

"I have places to be and people to see. I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Haven't we go class babe?"

"No it's a Saturday. Haha I'll see you later, I promise".

"Alright gorgeous". I kept hold of her.

"You have to let me go Damon",

"Maybe I don't want to", I started to laugh, then I kissed her cheek. She shrivelled her nose up and it was so cute. "Awe you look so cute when you do that". She laughed and blushed a little. She kissed me on my lips,

"Okay, as much as I want to stay with you and just lay here all day. I should really go".

"Darn it. Okay, but dinner tonight, I'll pick you up from your dorm room at 8:00. And you better be ready", I smirked a little. She looked at me,

"And you don't be late baby". I smiled,

"Of course not". We kissed one more time and then she got up and left.

After Elena had gone I text Bonnie, just to see if she was okay. No one had seen her since she told me and Elena she wasn't pregnant.

**Hey Bonnie, It's Damon, of course. I'm just checking if you are okay. Everyone is worried about you. Just get in touch with someone.**

I was so shocked when I got a text back, but the text wasn't what I expected,

**Hi, I'm sorry, but I found this phone, I'm about to hand it in to the cops.**

I called the number back as soon as the person texted back.

"Hello?" I said,

"_Hey. Damon, right?"_

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"_Well, it came up with your name",_

"Oh right, of course. So erm, where did you find the phone?"

"_It was laying on the floor, and I heard it beep, so I picked it up and texted you back"._

"Okay, so where exactly are you?"

"_New York"._

"Okay, I will book a flight and let you know when I'm coming out there, okay. Just keep hold of the phone. We are looking for someone. It's important".

"_No problem"._

"Alright, see you later". I hung up the phone and quickly called Elena. There was no answer. So I left her a text,

**Elena, as soon as you get this babe, call me. It's important. I love you x**

I quickly got changed and went to find Tyler. I couldn't find anyone I wanted. I tried to call Elena, but there was still no answer. I bumped into her dad actually.

"Mr Gilbert. Hi".

"It's klaus actually. But hello".

"Oh sorry, erm, Have you seen Tyler or Matt? Or even Caroline?"

"I just saw Caroline, she was out by the benches".

"Oh, okay, thank you".

"Is Elena at your dorm?"

"No, she had to go somewhere",

"Oh, probably to the er..." He stopped before finishing his sentence. He obviously could tell I didn't know. "Er, yeah, I should go. It's nice talking to you Damon. Goodbye". Then he walked off. I was completely confused, but I was to caught up in the Bonnie stuff at the moment to wonder what Mr Gilbert was talking about.

I went over to the benches where Caroline was still perched.

"Caroline" I called and she looked at me.

"Damon, erm, hi. What's going on?"

"Can we talk, in private".

"Sure, where?"

"My dorm. Come on".

"Damon, if you want to sleep with me then just say, I wouldn't say no". She laughed and shot a wink my way, then she got up and followed me to my dorm room. "So what's up Superstar?" Superstar was Caroline's nickname for me. I have no idea why. Anyway, I sat down.

"It's Bonnie. The last time we all saw her, she told me and Elena that she wasn't pregnant. And then I texted her earlier and someone text back, and when I called them, they said they found the phone, and they were in New York. I understand you and Bonnie aren't seeing eye to eye right now. But I can't get hold of Elena, or Tyler, or Matt, not even Stefan. So I need your help". Caroline sat there for a moment being really quiet and still. Then she looked at me.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come to New York with me. I can't go on my own".

"Okay, when?" I picked up my laptop.

"Let's book the tickets for tonight". She nodded,

"I just need to pack, I'll be back once I have, okay?"

"Alright". I booked the tickets for 8:00 and then I remembered, Dinner with Elena. Shit! I tried to call her but still no answer, so I texted her again.

**Elena, I'm sorry. I tried to call you but you didn't answer. I can't take you to dinner. I promise I will explain everything when I get back. I love you so much. X**

I printed off the tickets and packed my stuff. About an hour later Caroline came back.

"I'm ready Superstar. Whose car are we taking?"

"No one's. We are calling a taxi, okay".

"That's fine". I smiled at her, then picked up the bags.

"Let's go outside and wait", she nodded and then we went outside.

The taxi arrived about 10 minutes later, and we headed to the airport.

After a boring 2 hour delay and 7 hour flight, we landed in New York. I called Bonnie's phone again. The same person answered,

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hey, what's going on?"_

"I'm in New York now, where shall we meet you?"

"_How about Central Park?" _I agreed. Then I said goodbye and me and Caroline set off to Central Park.

We waited for ages, we even walked around the whole park and still, there was a no show. Me and Caroline booked a hotel to stay at. Obviously we got a two bed room. I called Bonnie's number but it was turned off. Something was going on. I decided we should go back to California and get Matt to do his super nerd thing and track down Bonnie's phone. We go another 2 hour delay at the airport. I called Elena,

"_Hello?" _She said. It sounded like she had been sleeping.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

"_Yeah, but what do you want?"_

"I was calling to see if you got my text. So did you get my text?"

"_Yeah, I did. Where are you Damon?"_

"I'm in New York. Someone found Bonnie's phone and they said they were in New York. I had to check. But they never showed up at meeting point".

"_Oh"._

"Don't worry, I had Caroline with me. We are on our way back now. I will ring you when we have landed okay?"

"_Okay"._

"I love you".

"_I love you too". _After Elena said that she hung up. We got on the Plane, and you never guess who we saw...Bonnie.

I walked over to Bonnie and because the seat next to her was empty I sat down.

"Nice to see you again Bonnie. Especially the trouble I've been through to find you", She looked at me shocked and then looked back down at the magazine in her lap. "What, so I get the silent treatment?" She didn't answer, "Fine, lets call Caroline over". I waved my hand to Caroline, to signal her coming over. She came and sat on the other side of Bonnie. Bonnie never looked up once. Not for the whole flight, I was beginning to think she was asleep.

Once we had landed, we kept an eye on Bonnie. We all got a taxi together. But we went to the beach. I didn't think we should go straight back to the dorm. Even though I, and probably Caroline, had major jet-lag, we had to sort out Bonnie.

"So Bonnie. Are you going to talk?" I said. But it was as if she was mesmerised. She just stared into thin air. Caroline stood up and slapped Bonnie round the face, but Bonnie didn't even whine. She just sat there. "Caroline, why did you hit her?"

"Shut up Damon. Bonnie, what the fuck is going on. You are being a fucking idiot. Do you know what could have happened to you. Someone could have hurt you. How much of a bitch are you. I don't care if I have upset you, but stop being a..a...a non-sexual whore. Not that I know what one of them are, but just stop". I know I shouldn't have but when Caroline said _"non-sexual whore" _I had to laugh. I just cracked up, and she looked at me confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, how can someone be a non-sexual whore? A whore is a prostitute"

"I just didn't know what else to say", I carried on laughing and then Bonnie started to laugh. Then Caroline sat down in a huff.

"Awe, poor Caroline". That made me laugh even more and within a second, me and Bonnie were laughing so much, tears were streaming down our faces. We were laughing for about 10 minutes. Probably even more. Once we had finished laughing. We sat up again. "So Bonnie. What's actually going on? Everyone was so worried", She looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I was just scared about telling you and Elena. I couldn't deal with the questions then".

"So will tell me and Caroline, now?" She shook her head slightly.

"Bonnie, you don't have to", Caroline said. "Shall we go back to the dorm?"

"Yeah, are you up for that Bonnie?" She nodded and then we all went back to the taxi. It was lucky we had taxi passes for being a student because it would have been so expensive.

When we got back to the dorms, Bonnie just went to her room, and Caroline went with her. I headed for Elena's because I had to fill her in on the details. When I got to her dorm her dad was there. He left when I came. I walked in and kissed Elena softly on the lips,

"Hey you. I missed you so much".

"I missed you too", she smiled slightly, "So, what happened with Bonnie?"

"Well, we found her on the plane. She said she left because she couldn't deal with the questions or something. She still didn't tell me what she meant when she said she wasn't pregnant".

"Hmm, maybe she's confused. Or scared".

"I don't know. We should just try and look out for her". Elena nodded,

"Yeah, we should".

"So, did you get done what you went to do?"

"Oh, er, yeah". She quickly looked away. I knew something was up, but I didn't ask.

"So, what was up with your dad?"

"Oh, nothing. He's teaching here now isn't he".

"Oh, yeah. So we can have dinner tonight babe".

"Sure, can I have a quick shower?"

"Of course. How about I join you", I smirked and winked at her. She laughed as well,

"If you have a shower with me then, I don't think I would have the strength to have dinner", she giggled. I smirked and sat on the bed. I closed my eyes for a second and then the next thing I knew, Elena was waking me up.

"Damon, remember, we are having dinner". I opened my eyes slightly and pulled her on to me,

"Just 5 more minutes". Then I wrapped my arms around her and fell back asleep.

"Damon. Wake up Damon", I opened my eyes and she was standing over me. "We never had dinner, haha". She started to giggle. I smiled slightly,

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Hmm about 30 minutes haha".

"Shit sorry, erm don't worry, I will take you to dinner. I promise",

"Haha, okay. So what was you dreaming about this time?"

"Nothing. Erm, I have to find Stefan. Is that okay?"

"Mmhmm", I went to kiss her but she turned her head so I kissed her cheek, I hesitated but then I got up and left.

I found Stefan out on the court yard. He was watching the ball game. I walked towards him and sat next to him.

"Stefan, I really need to talk to you. In private". He looked at me,

"Darn, can't it wait till after the game?"

"Erm, not really". He sighed,

"Fine then". He got up and we both went to our dorm room.

"So what's wrong Damon?"

"Read these emails". I got the emails up from the stranger and showed him. "I have no idea who the are from".

"Reply to them".

"Okay". I took the laptop back and read the last message the person had sent me

**From:Unknown**

**To:Damon**

**Just trust me. Tell me a place to meet and I will then show you who I am**

I replied to them,

**From:Damon**

**To:Unknown**

**Fine, how about the park, 3 blocks away from my university**

The person replied straight away, just like they did before,

**From:Unknown**

**To:Damon**

**Okay, tomorrow, 12:00?**

"Tell them I'm going to come with you". I hesitated but put it,

**From:Damon**

**To:Unknown**

**Okay, Stefan, my brother, is coming**

**From:Unknown**

**To:Damon**

**I know he is your brother, and thank you. I'll see you then.**

I never replied, I just looked across to Stefan.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure Damon. We will have to wait until tomorrow".

"Yeah. I need some sleep now. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Alright". I dozed off.

I must have been really tired because I missed dinner and breakfast, I woke up at 11:06 am to Stefan blasting his music. I looked across and he was dancing in front of the mirror. I giggled and he shot round and looked at me.

"Erm, how long have you been awake?" He asked me,

"Only a second, Crazy Dancer. Hahaha", I started to laugh hysterically, he chucked something at me. I wasn't sure what. I sat up. "What's the time?" I asked him,

"11:00 I think". He said. I looked at the clock on the wall and it said 11:06.

"Why didn't you wake me before?" I asked him.

"Because I was having a shower and getting ready".

"Oh, okay, I'm gonna quickly go and have a shower. I'll be done in a little while". I took about half an hour in the shower. I got quickly dressed, then me and Stefan left.

"Wait we so are not walking. I can't be bothered". Stefan said,

"For goodness sake. Come on then, lets get in the car". We jumped in the car. We got to the park and sat on a bench.

About 20 minutes later a girl came over to us.

"Damon, Stefan?"

"Hey, you look familiar, I'm sure I've seen you before". Stefan said. She looked at him confused, "Wait, weren't you at Jeremy's funeral",

"Oh, er, yeah".

"So what do you need help with?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant". She showed us her stomach and it was massive.

"Congratulations. But what is that to do with us?" Before she could answer I got a call come through, "Oh hold on, it's Elena". I answered the phone,

"_Damon?"_

"Elena, hey babe, what's wrong?"

"_Can you get back here. I know what happened to Bonnie. I am fucking flipping out. Please hurry",_

"Whoa calm down! Me and Stefan are on our way".

I hung up the phone then looked to the girl,

"Erm, We have to go, can you meet us another time, please".

"Sure, I'm Anna by the way".

"Hey Anna. I'm really sorry". I looked to Stefan, "Come on, we have to go Stefan". Stefan got up, he shot a smile to Anna then we both left.

When we go to Elena's dorm room she had been crying, she was sat on her bed, I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. Elena looked at me,

"B...Bon...Bonnie is in the bathroom. I think she's scared". Stefan went into the bathroom and got Bonnie.

"It's going to be okay Bonnie", Stefan told her to comfort her.

"So what happened?" I said.

"He beat her up, how could he. I hate him". I had no idea what Elena was talking about. She started to cry. Bonnie was shaking in Stefan's arms.

"Who Elena". I moved her hair out of her face, "Who beat her up?"

"He...He killed her baby".

"Elena who? Bonnie, who hurt you?" Bonnie was in not condition to talk. "Stefan, take her to our dorm. Please". He nodded and led Bonnie out of Elena's room.

"Elena, look at me. Please". She looked at me, "I know this is hard and scary but who was it. Who hurt Bonnie?" Her face was towards me but her eyes were fixed on the the wall the other side of the room,

"I trusted him Damon. He was supposed to care for us. Not hurt us. How could he do it? How?".

"Elena, I don't know who you are talking about?" Her eyes turned to me and they were just dark. It was as if all of her had gone. Nothing I ever imagined seeing. "Who Elena". She just stared at me. I placed my hands on her first and the she finally managed to say something,

"That man. I hate him".

"Who Elena. Who are you talking?"

"My...My dad".

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to Private Message me asking questions about the story.<strong>

**I might even give you a little bit of the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter9:The Stories Of The Ones We Love

Chapter 9:The Stories of The One's We Love

Elena hadn't spoken to her dad since she found out he had beaten up Bonnie. She hadn't really spoken to me either. I was confused, and muddle up. I had no idea what to say to her, and whenever her dad asked me about her I didn't know what to say. How about _"Don't speak to me you fucking prick. Go die!" _Or something like that.

It made me feel sick to think about him hurting Bonnie just to get rid of the baby. How much of a dick was he.

I tried to confront Elena about the secrets she was keeping from me,

"Elena, can we talk please babe?" She looked at me confused,

"Er sure. You can talk to me about anything baby". We were sat at the benches on our own. So it wouldn't be awkward or whatever.

"Why do you always have to do stuff and never tell me what?" I asked her. She looked away then looked at me with a fake smile,

"What are you talking about Damon?"

"You always do stuff and never tell me what. Like when I went to New York before that you went and done something, and didn't tell me".

"It's nothing Damon". She went to get up,

"What so you are going to walk away. Ha, whatever Elena", she looked at me and sat back down.

"Damon, It's just family stuff, Okay?"

"No it's not okay! I thought you trusted me?"

"I do. This is just complicated". She looked at me, and I just stared at her. I was mad considering I told her about Jeremy and she can't tell me one little thing. I got up and left.

I went to Tyler's and Matt's room. Matt and Caroline were in there.

"Oh hey guys. Sorry, did I interrupt?" I asked.

"Yeah dude. Can you come back later?"

"Sure". I smiled, I looked across to Caroline and she looked like she had been crying. I didn't ask why I just left. I found Bonnie sat on a bench outside the dorm building. I sat next to her.

"What's going on Bonnie?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Me and Elena had an argument. So now I'm just trying to chill out",

"What did you argue about?" She asked.

"She is lying to me. She won't tell me what she's hiding, and I've told her so much. It's like she doesn't trust me or something. I just don't get why she doesn't just break up with me if she doesn't trust me".

"Maybe it's just something that she can't talk about?"

"I told her stuff that was so hard to talk about, and she won't tell me one little thing. It's fucking annoying".

"I'm not sure Damon. Elena is the one you will have to talk to".

"Well I'm not talking to her. I'm too pissed off with her at the moment. Anyway, what are you thinking about?" She looked at me slightly then looked down.

"Just stuff".

"Elena's dad?" Just after I said that I knew how stupid I was, "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean that".

"It's fine Damon, and no I'm not thinking about him".

"Oh okay". I looked at her, and she was still looking down. "Well, I'm gonna leave you to it". She lifted her head and smiled a little. I got up and went to the lunch hall. I saw Tyler. He was sat on his own at a lunch desk so I decided to join him.

"Tyler, Hey dude". He looked up at me.

"Oh hey man. What's going on?"

"Nothing dude. I'm bored. You wanna have a piss up tonight?"

"Haha, Yes dude!" I laughed.

"So, have you spoke to Bonnie?"

"Nah. I have no idea what to say. I mean, I love her. I really do. But what can I say. She's having a baby and I'm not the dad. How can I get past that. I mean, I would love the baby as if it was mine. But it would still not be the same. It wouldn't be mine and hers. It would be hers. And I could never get past it. Never Damon". I looked at him and could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Tyler. But I think Bonnie needs you now. More than she ever will. She needs you to support her and the baby". I could tell he knew I was right but he was just confused. I understood what he was saying, but Bonnie still needed support from anyone who would give it.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked me,

"What you want to. But you need to do it now. Because otherwise it will be too late and Bonnie won't want to know".

"I know what I'm gonna do".

"What?"

"I love her. I'm going to love her forever. I gotta go Damon. I need to find her", He smiled, then got up and literally ran out of the hall.

I carried on sitting in the hall and I got a text come through. It was from...Elena.

**Damon, why the hell did you walk out. We don't have to tell each other everything?**

I had to reply. She was making me so mad,

**Yes we do Elena. We are supposed to trust each other. But you don't trust me. Well I'm done. I'm done will all the lies and bullshit.**

**What does that mean Damon?**

I hesitated before putting it, but I did.

**Me and you are done. There is no longer us. Bye Elena.**

She didn't text back. I knew I probably upset her or something, but I was sick off all the lies and secrets. It was all too much.

I went to the bar, and I knew it was early I just needed to get all the shit off my mind. I sat down at the bar and ordered a whisky. I needed something strong. After an hour and 50 shots of whisky later, Tyler and Matt joined me.

"Hey dude". Tyler said as he sat on the left side of me.

"Oh, hi". I looked at him, his face was a little blurred, I guess it was cause of all the whisky.

"So what's going on with you and Elena", I looked to my right to look at Matt. He was also a blur.

"She's being a liar. We have broken up now. I don't want to talk about her". I looked down at my stale drink in front of me. "So Tyler. Did you and Bonnie sort everything out?"

"Oh yeah. We are fine now. Thanks". I could here the cheerful sound of the words as they left his mouth. I never bothered to make eye contact though.

"So, now that you and Elena have broke up are you just going to drink yourself to death". Matt said.

"No, I'm just going to drown in my sorrow", I laughed a little. "I saw that in a movie and always want to say it". I heard Tyler laugh a little.

"Tyler, don't laugh. We have to make him feel better". Matt whispered to Tyler. I stood up, and downed the rest of my whisky. Then I took a wobbly step forward. Tyler and Matt grabbed me from both sides to hold me up.

"Thanks guys", I laughed a little, "Let's go get some hot chicks and have a massive orgy".

"Erm, I think not Damon. You need to sleep". Tyler said, then he started laughing.

"No I'm fine".

"If you're fine, walk straight", Matt said. I started to walk all over the place. "See, you can't even walk straight Damon". Him and Tyler grabbed me again.

"I can, it's just I have a wonky leg, so I walk weirdly". Tyler started laughing even more. Which made me laugh, and then I snorted, which made Matt laughed as well. Then we were all just laughing so much. Everyone else in the bar were just staring at us as if we were on drugs or something. I even laughed so much that I tripped and fell on my ass. I put my hand to my head "Ouch!" Tyler looked at me.

"How did falling over her your head", then he laughed even more. Matt looked at him,

"Maybe his ass and head are connected by their own brain". I started to laugh again, then I gripped my head,

"No, ouch, it hurts my head when I laugh", Then Tyler started to laugh even harder. I started to laugh again, "Haha, okay stop now. It fucking hurts. I think I need to sleep". I looked up to Tyler and Matt, tears were streaming from both of their faces. I tried to stand up but my whole ass had gone numb. "Shit, my ass has fallen asleep". Tyler and Matt started to laugh even more. Which made me laugh again.

"How can your ass fall asleep? It doesn't haven't eyes". Matt said. Me and Tyler both looked at him confused,

"How is having eyes going to make you tired?" Tyler asked him,

"Because you close your eyes when you are tired". Tyler started to laugh even more, and I cracked up again.

"Ow, FUCK, STICH!" Tyler grabbed his stomach. Then I started to laughed again. After all the laughter had gone, Tyler and Matt helped me up. I persuaded them to go back to their dorm and we all have a couple of drinks.

Tyler always kept a stash of alcohol in his dorm where no one knew where it was hidden. He made me and Matt wait outside until he got a load out. When we were finally able to go in he had it all placed on his bed. There was Vodka, Jack Daniels, WKD, Rum, Beer and so on. I realised we were getting trashed.

I sat on the floor and leaned up against Matt's bed. I just wanted to drink and forget about Elena. Of course I loved her, but she didn't trust me. Anyway, Matt, Tyler and I got wrecked. The next morning I couldn't remember anything we had done.

I went to the canteen cause I need a really strong coffee. Elena was there. She tried to talk to me but I just made my coffee and went and sat on my own. I could feel hers and Caroline's eyes on me the whole time I was drinking my coffee. Stefan walked up to me. I never even knew he was there until he spoke. I was too focused on the specks of coffee on the side of the cup. Lame, I know.

"Damon. Have you spoke to Anna since we had to leave her the other day?" I looked at him.

"Oh shit! I forgot. Sorry. I will email her as soon as I get back to the dorm. Okay?" He nodded and sat next to me.

"What's with all the awkwardness bro?" He asked.

"Nothing dude. Let's get out of here", I stood up and he just brushed off the question and stood up as well.

"So where are we going then Damon?" He asked me.

"Anywhere, Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I gotta go to the library and look up some books". I giggled a little.

"Okay, lets go".

When we got to the library, Stefan went off to the books and I sat at a computer so I could check my emails. Anna had now changed her name to _"Anna", _and yes, I had a message from her.

**From:Anna**

**To:Damon**

**Hey Damon, It's Anna, of course. I managed to change my name. Can we meet soon. It's really important. I know you had to leave but we still need to talk.**

I replied back,

**From:Damon**

**To:Anna**

**Hey, erm, sure? But how does your pregnancy have anything to do with me and Stefan?**

She was online cause I got a reply back

**From:Anna**

**To:Damon**

**I can't say through email. It has to be in person. Just tell me when you can meet.**

**From:Damon**

**To:Anna**

**Oh? Erm, well I'm free now. We can meet at the same point, or do you wanna come here to the university?**

**From:Anna**

**To:Damon**

**Sure, I'll come to the university, as it's raining. Can you meet me out the front?**

**From:Damon**

**To:Anna**

**Yeah, I'll go downstairs now. See you in a minute.**

I logged off.

"Stefan, I gotta go meet Anna. I'll see you in a bit. Okay?" He nodded so I left the library and headed down to the front of the building. Anna turned up about 10 to 15 minutes later. She looked really sick.

"Anna are you okay? You look really ill?"

"I'm just cold. It's nothing".

"Here, take this". I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. "Let's go upstairs, then you can warm up".

"Okay", I looked across to the other side of the road and Caroline was standing there. I knew she would probably say something to Elena, but at that moment, I didn't care about what Elena had thought. I was pissed at her. She was lying to me.

When me and Anna got to my dorm room she sat on the chair in the corner of the room. I went into the bathroom and grabbed her a towel to dry herself off.

"Thank you Damon. Thank you for meeting me as well".

"No problem. But what is all this about?" She looked up at me,

"Where's Stefan? He really needs to be here when I tell you both", I looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Just trust me Damon". I smiled slightly,

"Why don't I go and look for Stefan and you dry yourself off. I can try and get some dry clothes for you if you want".

"Sure, that would be great". I smiled and left.

I managed to find Stefan. He was sat in Tyler's and Matt's dorm room with Tyler, Matt, Caroline and Elena. I never made eye contact with Elena. I was still pissed about her lying. I looked across to Stefan.

"Stefan, can you come back to our dorm. It's really important". He looked at me and nodded slightly.

"I'll see you guys later" he said and then we both left.

Anna was still perched in the same place she was when I left to find Stefan.

"Anna? Hi. How's it going?" Stefan said.

"Erm, fine", She shot a smile in his direction.

"So what's going on?" He asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Well Anna is going to tell us what all this stuff has to do with us". I handed her a set of my clothes. "That's all I have, sorry Anna".

"Oh it's fine", She went and got changed and I received a phone call, It was Tyler,

"_What's up dude?" _I asked,

"_Hey bro, Erm could you come to the dorm? Elena really needs to talk to you. She says it's important". _I hesitated but agreed.

I hung up the phone and told Stefan to tell Anna I was sorry and had to go. When I got to Tyler's dorm, everyone but Elena left. Elena's eyes glazed over to me and it looked like she had been crying.

"Damon, c-can you sit down please". I looked at her then sat down.

"What do you want Elena".

"You wanted the truth. So I'm going to tell you everything". I looked at her shocked.

"Elena, you don't have to. We aren't together now".

"That's why I have to. Because I love you Damon. I want to be with you, and I'm going to do anything to get you back", she started to cry and I put my arm around her. It was just an automatic reaction. She wiped her eyes and looked up at me.

"Elena, I don't care if you don't tell me. I was to be with you too. I'm sorry I ever gave up on us, and-", before I could finish she started to speaking,

"Stop Damon. I have to tell you okay. So just shut up and listen". I looked at her shocked. "Okay, I have been hiding something from you. It's not because I didn't trust you. It's because my dad never wanted people to look down on us. Well, look down on him. I have a brother. He's called Elijah. He had a really bad break down and started drinking and taking drugs. He's in rehab. And that's who I've been going to see like every week. I'm sorry I kept it from you. I bet you don't want to date me now". She looked down. I looked at her.

"Elena, I wouldn't care if your brother was a murderer. I love you, and nothings going to change that".


	10. Chapter 10:Familiar Faces

Chapter 10:Familiar Faces

The next morning I woke up with my arms wrapped around Elena. I could hear her soft breathing as she was in a deep sleep. I got up quietly so I wouldn't wake her. Stefan was asleep in his bed across the room. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then I put on my joggers and went out for a jog. I ran for about 30 minutes then went straight to the multi-showers instead of going to the dorm one, because I didn't want to wake Elena and Stefan. Once I had finished in the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and strolled back to the dorm room. Elena was propped up in bed reading a book. She managed to move her eyes off the book and look at me.

"Damn, now that's why I'm into you", she looked down my body.

"Hey", I laughed, "I thought you were into me for my great looks and amazing personality. And not to mention my massive cock", I sent a wink towards her and she blushed.

"Whoa! Too much detail". My eyes trailed off Elena and across to Stefan who was just waking up.

"Hey dude! It's true though. I'm the well endowed one in the family". Stefan sniggered.

"How do you know I haven't got a massive dick too". I laughed,

"Nice joke bro!" I walked into the bathroom and quickly put on a shirt and jeans. I opened the door and was face-to-face with Elena. "Hello gorgeous. Were you coming to join me?" I grinned and laughed at her. She smiled and pushed past me.

"Sorry my love, but I'm going to have a shower". She smirked at me then shut the door in my face. I sat on the bed waiting for Stefan to leave. Once he had left I stripped back off and crept into the bathroom and jumped in the shower and grabbed Elena around her waist.

"Whoa Damon!"

"Come on baby" I winked and pushed her against the wall. She let out a little moan as I lifted her up. The moment I saw her naked and wet body my cock began to get hard. I kissed Elena's neck softly, and I knew that was one of her main turn ons. She let out another big moan and wrapped her legs around my waist. We had hot and wet sex for about half an hour and realised we had to finish for school.

_It sucks, I know!_

**EPOV**

Damn, Damon is HOT! He climbed in the shower with me. I mean sex with him was good. But in the shower.

_Massive Turn On!_

He kissed my neck, which made me just go into a hot mess. Then as soon as he pushed me against the wall and lifted me up and I had to let out a moan. My body was calling for him. I needed to feel him. Damon was so hard, I could feel the head of his cock on my wet centre. It felt amazing. As soon as he entered me I went into overdrive. My body was crying for more. I scratched his back and he let out a moan. With every thrust he made, he went deeper and deeper. I had to kiss him, in case Stefan was in the room.

_Oh shit! Stefan!_

My head was saying stop because he could be just 5 feet away from us, but my body was saying, stay! Damon kept kissing my neck and I closed my eyes. It was so good. The water dripping down us just made it even hotter. Damon pushed his whole cock inside me and I screamed.

_Oh my god! _

It felt absolutely amazing. I wanted to just bite him. He made me feel on fire. He kept rubbing my breast with one of his hands which made my nipple go into full _nipple-_erection. Every time he done it my body cried for more.

Damon bit into my neck as he ejaculated inside of me. I screamed because it felt so good. After about 30 to 40 minutes and a body that ached, we had finished. He put me back down and smiled at me.

"God! That was amazing baby". He said to me as he kissed me.

"I know! WOW! I want so much more".

"Me too. But we don't want to be late". He laughed and pulled a towel around him. I bent down to turn off the water and he let out a moan.

"Damn Elena! I don't want to be late, but you really are pushing it". I turned to face him and he was biting his lip.

_Something him and Stefan seem to do a lot!_

I had to giggle. I got out of the shower and he wrapped a towel around me and kissed me. His lips were so soft and smooth. I smiled and at that moment I realised I was in love with him.

_Oh my fucking god! I'm in love with Damon Salvatore!_

Once we both had changed we headed for class. I had Drama and I wasn't sure what he had. He walked me to my classed and kissed me outside. Then as I was walking into the room he squeezed my ass and I shot a smile back to him then went and sat with my group.

During class Bonnie and Caroline were asking questions about mine and Damon's relationship.

"Is he a good kisser?" Caroline asked, I nodded without saying a word.

"Is he kind?" Bonnie added, I nodded again,

"Does he have a good body?" I giggle and shot a nod into Caroline's direction.

"Does he have a big cock?" Once Bonnie asked that my face went bright red and Bonnie and Caroline started laughing.

_The awkward moment when your friends ask you about your boyfriends cock and you turn bright red._

Once I had regained some colour in my cheeks I said,

"Don't say anything to Damon. Okay?" Bonnie whispered to Caroline then looked at me.

"Not a word to Big Boy", they both winked and I blushed again. Our teacher came over and asked us if we were going to get on with work and we all nodded.

"Oh, I know what we can perform". Caroline said as our teacher walked away. She puffed her chest out as if she had muscles and started to walk towards Bonnie, "Oh Elena", she started to mimic, "I love you so much. Let me fuck you!" I looked at her in shock. Bonnie started to laugh and began acting like a damsel in distress.

"Oh yes Damon. Take me now. Take me to heaven. Oh Damon". Caroline grabbed Bonnie and started to pretend to kiss her neck,

"Oh Elena. I want to fuck you in front of everyone. I get such a thrill when I fuck someone in front of people. My penis is dancing baby", when Caroline said that I had to laugh.

"Stop guys!" I couldn't help but giggle rather loudly, which attracted a lot of attention to us three.

"Oh, touch me Damon. Touch me in the right place", I stopped laughing when they started moaning everyone started staring and laughing. It was as if they were having a giant orgasm or something. I hid my face and ran behind everyone in the class. I could tell all the guys were enjoying it.

_Two girls pretending to orgasm in class._

What every guy wants.

Bonnie and Caroline walked over to me once they had finished there performance.

"Oh, have you finished your show", they laughed.

"Yep. All done". Bonnie said.

"Is Damon that quick?" Caroline had to ask.

"You are gross guys". I shook my head at them.

_I could have easily said, "no, Damon is so good. He makes me so wet. It's fucking crazy, and right now I just want to fuck him because I am incredibly horny for him"._

_But obviously I didn't._

**DPOV**

By lunch time I was so horny for Elena again. I was about to ring her when my phone went off. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Damon. It's Anna."_

"Oh Anna. What's going on?"

"_Nothing Much. I really need to talk to you and Stefan. Can we meet some time this week?"_

"Sure. How about I email you when I'm free and then we can arrange when would be a good time?"

"_Sure. Thank you Damon. I'll speak to you later"._

"Yeah. Bye". I hung up the phone and saw Elena was walking towards me. Just seeing her made me hard. I was in love with Elena.

_In Love!_

She sat next to me and kissed me on the cheek. The soft touch of her lips made me shiver. She obviously noticed,

"Hey, are you okay? Are you cold?"

"No...No I'm fine. I just missed you". I shot a smile her way,

"Awe, baby. I missed you too". I locked my fingers with her fingers and we sat there for about 5 minutes just staring into each others eyes.

_It was moments like that, that made me realise I was IN LOVE with her!_

"Babe! Tonight, I want to cook for you. Okay?" I said to her. She smiled and started to blush,

"Okay. God, I love you".

"Elena, I-"

"Hey guys". My head shot up and I saw Stefan. He sat down opposite her.

"Hey Stefan", Elena said softly.

"Oh Damon. Anna wants to meet up with us again",

"I know, She called me earlier. I told her I'd email her when we can meet". Elena looked from me to Stefan confused.

"Who is Anna?"

"Oh, erm. She emailed me saying she needed my help and we met her and she's pregnant, But she still didn't tell us what she wanted help with. So we are going to meet her sometime this week so she can tell us what she wants". She looked at me as if she understood.

"Oh, Okay", She smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry. You are the only girl for me. I promise". I kissed her cheek.

"Good, and you are the only guy for me. Forever".

"I want to start a family with you one day". She looked at me shocked. Confused by what I had just said to her. Stefan had got up and left minutes before but I had only just realised.

"And I want to start a family with you one day. Promise you will never leave me".

"I promise. Elena Gilbert. I'm in love with you". A giant smile grew on her beautiful and pure face.

"I'm in love with you too Damon Salvatore". My heart started beating really fast, as if it was going into overdrive. I kissed her passionately and it felt different in a good way. It was as if it meant so much more than the kisses before. It felt so perfect and right. It was like I never wanted this moment to end. I was in love with Elena Gilbert. I stared into her eyes, and the cutest smile grew on her face again. Being with Elena made me feel like I was up on cloud number nine. Elena made me forget about the past or the problems or the present. She made me think about the future. My future. My future with her. The things that I wanted us to do.

**APOV**

"Did you manage to tell them?" I shook my head and looked at him.

"No. I tried to but they kept getting called away. I called Damon just now and he said we can meet some time in the week. Are you going to come?"

"No. I don't think they could handle it all in one day".

"Okay. So what are we doing today?"

"Hmm, anything you would like to do". I looked at him, and then looked away.

"I want to tell Damon and Stefan now so that it can all be over and we don't have to keep hiding anymore. Hold on". I dialled Pearl's number and she answered.

"Pearl, Hey. It's Anna".

"_Oh Anna. Hello love. How are you today?"_

"I'm good".

"_How's the pregnancy going so far?"_

"It's okay. But it makes me tired all the time".

"_Don't worry sweetheart. You only have a month to go"._

"Not even that. I'm actually really excited. Anyway, I'm meeting up with Damon and Stefan this week. I'm going to tell them".

"_Oh, Okay. I've got to go. Speak to you later. Stay safe". _Then she hung up.

Damon and Stefan may be mad when I tell them. I just hope it changes things and makes them better. I'm just sick of lying. What is the point? I hope they don't end up hating me after all the drama that was about to happen.

**DPOV**

Tuesday morning and I'm late.

_Shit!_

I ran to my photography class and luckily Mr Lawson wasn't pissed. Matt was perched in his normal seat. Just as I sat down I received a text from Stefan.

**Bro, Anna wants to meet us today. Is that okay?**

I text back.

**Yeah, I guess so dude.**

**Okay, I'll see you later.**

"Who was that from?" I looked up and Matt was trying to look at my phone.

"Oh, just Stefan. So how is everything with Caroline now?"

"We are good. Going slow, but good".

"That's great".

"Yeah, so are you up for going out this weekend?"

"Sure, can I bring Elena though?"

"Yeah, of course".

"Awesome. Well yeah I'm up for it".

The class went pass quickly. When it came to the first break I found Elena. She was on the phone.

"_No that is not true. Everything will sort itself out. Of course I'm sure. Fine! I've got to go. Bye"_

I walked closer to her and she shot a smile to me.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Y-yes. Everything is great. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great baby. Matt wants to know if we wanted to go out this weekend. I said yes, but if you don't want to, I'll stay with you babe".

"No. That would be great". I hugged her and we went to the benches. I was kissing her when Stefan came over.

"Hey guys. Sorry to break up this...moment, but Damon. Anna's is in our dorm at this very moment".

"Oh, erm." I looked at Elena and she smiled.

"It's fine. I'll see you later".

"Okay baby. I promise I'll make it up to you". I kissed her and got up. "I love you". She smiled,

"I love you too Damon".

I got to my dorm room and Anna was there. She looked so ill.

"Anna, are you okay?" She nodded slightly. I sat on the edge of my bed waiting to hear what she had to say but she didn't say anything.

"So, what did you want to tell us Anna?" Stefan asked. She went to say something but a gasp shot out of her mouth. Me and Stefan looked at each other confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked and stood up slightly and walked towards her.

"My...My waters just broke".

_Shit...Why now?_

"Erm, okay stay relaxed. We need to get you to the hospital. Erm, Stefan, call an ambulance". Stefan rushed off and I held on to Anna. "It's going to be okay Anna".

"I'm scared". She said.

"It's okay, erm where's the dad? I could go and get him for you if you want me to".

"He's at our apartment. Call him. Please Damon".

"Okay". I took her phone. "What's his name Anna?"

"You know him Damon". I looked her confused. Stefan came rushing in.

"The signals have all died down. What are we going to do Damon?" I looked from Anna to Stefan.

"Stefan, call Elena. Get her here NOW!",

It took Stefan about 5 minutes to finally arrive with Elena. She grabbed Anna's hand.

"It's okay. I'm going to help you Anna. My names Elena, okay?" Anna nodded urgently. "Stefan, get some towels and lay them out on the floor. Damon get a cloth and some warm water". Once the towels were in place Elena made Anna lay on them.

"Please, I need the babies father here. Please!" Anna screamed, "Ahh, I think it's coming". Me and Stefan were holding onto each of her hands while Elena done the _women's_ job.

Anna was in labour for about 23 minutes when her beautiful baby girl was brought into the world. Elena cleaned the baby before wrapping her up and giving her to Anna. Whilst everything was going on Anna's words kept playing on my mind:

"_You know him Damon"._

The look in her eyes when she said it was so serious.

"Thank you Elena. Thank you". Anna was so grateful of Elena.

"What are you going to name her?" Elena said.

"I'm not sure. Any ideas? I think her daddy might have to pick". We all smiled down at the new arrival. My eyes shot to Elena and it hit me,

_I wanted her to have my children._

She caught me looking at her so I quickly looked back down at the baby.

A while later after Anna was all cleaned up and in fresh clothes a man rushed into the room and wrapped his arms around her and the baby.

_He strangely looked familiar. Like I had seen him before._

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry Anna. I had no idea. But she is so beautiful and looks exactly like you". Me, Stefan and Elena were just stood in a corner listening to the couple.

"So what shall we name our baby?" Anna asked the man.

"How about, Lexie?"

"Oh, that's cute". I smiled at them.

"I met a woman called Lexie. Me and Jeremy met her when we were younger. She brought Jeremy an ice cream. Haha sorry that was random". Stefan said. I laughed and Elena giggled.

"Damon, Stefan, Elena. This is the father of Lexie and my fiancé, Jeremy". I looked at her confused.

_What was she talking about?_


	11. Chapter 11:Secrets Are Revealed

**Chapter 11:Secrets Are Revealed**

**EPOV**

"She's like a princess Anna! Just perfect." I smiled at Anna then looked down to her beautiful daughter, Lexie.

"Not when she's screaming the place down at 3 o'clock every morning. She's two weeks old and she's already got me pulling my hair out". I giggled at her comment.

"I'm sure she'll be fine too. How is Jeremy coping?"

"I'm coping just fine", I looked up and in walked a tall, dark haired guy. The same guy I met the day of Lexie's birth.

"Jeremy! Hi!"

"Hey Elena". Jeremy bent down and kissed me on the cheek then kissed Lexie's head.

"Have you seen Stefan or Damon?" I asked them both. As I looked up at them Anna's eyes shot across to Jeremy whose eyes were locked with mine. His dark pools were glued to my face and I didn't know what to do or say. Luckily I was saved by the bleep. I looked at my phone and I had a text from Damon.

**Hey babe, where are you? Was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. As it's Saturday tomorrow. Xxx**

I smiled to myself but found a way to leave.

"Erm, that was Damon. He wants me to help him with stuff so I have to go". Anna walked over to me and picked up Lexie.

"Okay bye". I smiled, then got up and left. I got my phone out to text Damon back.

**Can you come pick me up. I'm at Anna's. Xxx**

**Sure! I'm on my way, xxx**

I waited outside and Damon took about 10 minutes to get to me.

"Hey gorgeous", I blushed and got in the car.

"Hey". I looked at him.

"Are you okay babe?" I nodded.

"Um, I think so it's just Anna and Jeremy are being really weird?"

"What do you mean", He started to drive but glanced at me a couple of times.

"Well I asked if they had seen you or Stefan and they both just went super weird. It was kind of freaky".

"Oh". He looked at me then back at the Road. "Babe if I tell you something you won't call me insane or anything, will you?" I shook my head and carried on staring at him.

"No lies! So I trust you Damon. Look stop off at that cafe and I'll get us lunch and we can talk". He hesitated but did as I said.

We sat down in the cafe and I ordered us both a latte.

"So what's wrong babe".

"Jeremy...he seems familiar. I mean he acts JUST like my brother".

"What do you mean? Him and Stefan don't act the same?" I looked at Damon confused.

"No, he acts like Jeremy!"

"But...but Jeremy isn't here anymore".

"I know. Look, just forget it. Let's go, I'm not hungry". He stood up and I looked up at him."

"Damon, I didn't mean to upset you", he looked down at me and I could tell he was pissed.

"Fine!" I got up then walked out of the cafe.

**SPOV**

"Hey, you're Stefan right?" I looked up from the book I was studying and locked eyes with a beautiful blonde haired girl.

"Er, yeah. Hi. Do I know you?" She smiled and sat opposite me on the other side of the library table.

"I'm Rebekha but nope, I was told to find you if I wanted a stripper", I smirked,

"If you weren't joking I would be your stripper", I winked at her and she blushed looked down.

"Well um, I'm new and was told to come and find you to show me around" she smiled and looked back up at me.

"Well did you run anyone over that I care about or are you a psycho bitch?"

"Not that I'm aware of?". She laughed with a confused look on her face.

"Sorry, it's a long story".

"Well make sure you tell me about it some time!" I smiled at her.

"Definitely! So erm I was going to finish studying, but I'm sure I can do that tomorrow or whatever. So um, tonight, me, my brother and his girl are going out for a bit. Want to join us, then you can get to know everyone?"

"I'd love to". She smiled.

"Great, erm, well I'll walk you to your dorm. Then I'll know where to go. Do you know who you're staying with?"

"Yeah, erm I think her name is Elena".

"Well what a coincidence. That's my brother's girl".

"Really?" I nodded and started to laugh. "That's awesome. Let's go, I want to meet her".

"Okay". I packed everything away and then we both went off to her new dorm room.

When we got there the room was empty.

"I guess she's busy", I looked at Rebekha,

"Yeah, well she did ask Damon to pick her up earlier so I guess they went to do something once he had got her. Not sure". I smiled. "Did you want help unpacking your stuff?"

"Oh my gosh! That would be great if you could help".

"Of course...Ma'am". I winked at her and she blushed again.

**DPOV**

I cannot believe Elena. All she brought up is that Jeremy is dead, I mean what the fuck! She's supposed to be my girlfriend and support me.

_BLEH_

Yeah, I've been having this feeling about Jeremy, he just seems so familiar...Like I've known him for years. I spoke to Stefan about it because he would understand.

"_Stefan, can I talk you about something?" I looked across to Stefan who was perched on his bed looking at his laptop screen._

"_Sure, what's up?"_

_I sat down next to him and looked across to the screen of the laptop. It took a while for me to answer and I could see Stephen was getting annoyed._

"_Damon what do you want?" He looked at me and I hesitated before I answered._

"_You know Anna's boyfriend Jeremy?"_

"_Yeah"._

"_Doesn't he seem a bit familiar to you?"_

"_I haven' really spoke to him. Why?"_

"_He….erm, he kind of reminds me of our Jeremy"._

"_What? How can you even think that Damon? That doesn't make any sense!"_

"_To me it does Stefan, and he strangely looks like you". _

"_Oh, well I'd have to see him again. Oh yeah, tonight we're going out. I met a girl called Rebeckha. She's fucking hot!"_

"_Okay dude"._

"_Well, I'm going to meet her I'll see you later". He shut down his laptop, gave me a "bro hug" and left._

_My head is fucked up!_

**SPOV**

When we got to the club everyone was already there. I looked back to Rebeckha,

"There they are". She smiled and nodded. When we walked over to the group I introduced everyone. Guys, this is Rebeckha. Rebeckha this is everyone. I looked over to see Bonnie sat next to Tyler. "I didn't know you guys were coming and I didn't think you were talking again". I laughed then sat down, and pulled Rebeckha next to me.  
>"So, are you two dating?" I looked up to see Elena looking from me to Rebeckha smiling, then when I looked at Rebeckha she was blushing…again.<p>

"Erm, I don't know. I was going to ask but didn't want to. So erm, do you want to date Rebeckha", she shot me a big smile,

"Yes! I'd….I'd love to", she giggled and blushed even more.

"Wow, you've known her a day bro and you're dating her already", I looked at Damon and he was sniggering again. I moved my leg and kicked him under the table then shot an unsatisfied smile his way. Once Damon had realised I was pissed off he decided to make it up to me

"Well, I'll get the drinks", then he went to the bar and got our drinks. I kissed Rebeckha's temple and whispered to her,

"Are you okay babe", I saw her nod and then smiled.

Once Damon came back with the drinks I didn't remember anything after it, except from waking up in the morning in bed with Rebeckha.

I turned over and there was my beautiful girl. I kissed her head and a smile sprung across her face.

"Hey there beautiful", a tint of red hit her cheeks when I called her beautiful and she opened her eyes to look at me.

"Good morning handsome. Have a nice sleep?" She laughed and carried on looking at me.

"Yes I did. Did you?" She nodded and sat up.

"Well that was a fun night", I looked up at her confused.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" She questioned, and instead of waiting for my answer she carried on, "You and Damon had a turn at seeing who can pole dance the best. I'm afraid Damon won", She giggled and looked at me.

"What? No fucking way! I should have won", I pouted and Rebeckha leant down and kissed.  
>"It's okay, you have me", she winked at me then stood up, "I need a shower and food! And before you ask, I want one on my own", I smirked and watched her as she walked into the bathroom.<p>

I was about to get up and join her when I got a phone call coming through. I looked at the screen and it read _'Damon'_, so I answered.

"Hey Damon, what's up?"

"_You need to get our dorm room NOW!"_

I could tell by the way he was talking that something serious was going on, "Okay, just calm down! I'm on my way".

I put my cell down, I jumped up, and got my clothes on. Then Elena walked in. "Hey can you tell Rebeckha I'll see her later I've just got an emergency",

"Yeah sure. Are you okay?" I nodded then rushed out.

**DPOV**

I was pacing back and forth not knowing what to say. Once Elena had left and Jeremy turned up.

_There was a knock at the door_

"_Come in". I sat up in my bed and looked at the figure in my doorway. It was Jeremy.  
>"Hi Damon". I smiled slightly and nodded for Jeremy to come further in. He shut the door and carried on standing by it. "I need to talk to you about something. Something to do with you, me and Stefan!" I looked at him confused by what he was saying,<em>

"_Erm, Okay? What about us?"_

"_About our parents!" My whole body froze when those words came out of his mouth. I quickly got my phone and dialled Stefans number._

I was pacing for about 5 minutes when Stefan walked in. He came to a halt when he saw Jeremy.

"Stefan, Jeremy has something to tell us. About _our_ parents". Stefan looked as confused as I was.

"Okay, shoot?" Jeremy stood up.

"Your parents lied. I didn't die that day when I got hit by the car!"


	12. Chapter 12:It Happens For A Reason

_**Previously: Stefan and Damon found out Jeremy is their brother.**_

_**Sorry this took so long! I just hope you like it3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:It Happens For A Reason<strong>

**SPOV**

The whole of my body froze.

_What the fuck did he just say?_

"Damon!" I turned to Jeremy and shoved him, "What the fuck are you talking about? Get the fuck out of our room. NOW!" Damon pulled me back to stop me from doing anything else.

"Stefan, Calm down! Let him explain!" I clenched my teeth together to stop myself from kicking the shit out of this bastard.

"Explain Jeremy!"

"It was your dad. He….he isn't my dad and he didn't want you two finding out. So they made out I died. The times when you thought me and mom were going to have time together, I was going to acting classes. I never wanted to go against you both. You were my best friends and the way I heard you cry and feel pain, I just wanted to open my eyes and apologise, but I knew Alaric would leave Mom. I heard them talking about if the plan goes wrong".

"What about the fucking paramedics. It's not like they were in on it to you fucking dick head!" I looked at Jeremy and my anger kept growing worse and worse.

"They were all actors Stefan! You may not believe me but it's true! All of it! We can go to our parents and get them to admit it. Why would I fucking lie, and how would I know about everything? You begged Damon to say I wasn't dead. Neither of you wanted me to leave. They said the last breath you heard me take was the last. How would I know all that if I wasn't there?" He stepped towards me and I stepped back.

"Don't come near me! Yeah we'll go to mine and Damon's parents and that we tell us that you're just a fucking liar!" I walked out of the room and down the hall.

_What the fuck was that fucking dick talking about?_

**JPOV**

"He's just stressed Jeremy. We'll erm, sort it, maybe" Damon shot and unsure face towards.

"I don't think he will understand Damon. How can you? Our parents lied. They're supposed to be the people who will always tell the truth, no matter how shit things are".

"Jeremy, I knew there was something familiar about you. I told Stefan, but he didn't believe me, but I'll speak to him and get him to chill out about it. It's just a lot to take in".

"I should probably go. I'll see you later".

"Okay, see ya". Once we said goodbye I left. What the fuck had I done? I fucked every relationship I planned on making with them. Especially with Stefan. I didn't know what to do. FUCK!

_Should I call Mom?_

_What about dad. Will he find out?_

So many questions were rushing through my head and I just wanted to punch something and scream and cry. All my emotions were taking over and I didn't know how to control them. I had to go see Anna! She always knew how to calm me down.

When I got to our place I found Anna just coming out of the bathroom in a towel. She looked at me and could obviously tell something was wrong.  
>"What happened?" I just walked over to her and kissed her. I wanted forget about everything. Every time I get pissed off we make love! I have no idea why it's just what we do.<p>

**RPOV**

"What's wrong Stefan?" I found Stefan sat outside my door when I woke up. Pulling him inside the door I wrapped my arms around him. His eyes were puffy and it looked like he had been crying. I bit my lip slightly keeping my eyes on his, waiting for his response.

"I had nowhere else to go. Sorry". Before he said anymore I pressed his lips with mine, I didn't want him to hurt. Pulling away slowly I smiled.

"You can come to me with anything Stefan! Now, can we go get some food? I'm starving!" Hearing him laugh I smiled. "Everything is going to be okay Stefan. I promise!" Taking his hand we walked out of the room.

We got to the restaurant and took our seats. Stefan pulled my chair out for me to sit on.

_Perfect gentlemen!_

I order a burger and fries which he chuckled at.

"What's so funny Salvatore?" I laughed and bit my lip,

"I love a girl with a good appetite!" Shooting a wink my way I blushed, and looked down trying to hide the red tint my cheeks now had.

"You're a loser!" I giggled and looked at him. He was perfect and all I kept thinking about was how much it would hurt seeing him with someone else.

"Why are you so nice to me Rebekah? You could do so much better than me!" I smiled and glanced around before returning my gaze back to him.

"I don't care, I want you! Plus who said I was with you!" I winked and giggled just as our food was being placed on the table. Thanking the waiter we both began to eat. There was a moment of silence before he sighed.

"Will you be my girlfriend Rebekah?" I smiled and giggled a little,

"I'd love to Stefan!" He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips. His lips were so smooth and warm. Smiling I kept the kiss going for a moment before pulling away, "God! You're so hot Stefan!" Chuckling he winked at me,

"I can't help it babe!" I laughed and stood up.

"Can we go, I'm finished and I just want to spend time with you!" Stefan joined me, placing the cash on the table he took my hand and we both walked out.

I woke up to the sunrays hitting my eye lids. I felt a slight tug at my waist as I turned over to become faced with Stephen, smiling a little a placed a peck on his cheek.

"Good morning beautiful!" Hearing him call me that sent shivers down my spine and caused butterflies flutter in my stomach. Blushing I held my embarrassment in so that he didn't realise I was embarrassed.

"Hey you!" Chuckling I sat up, pulling the cover off him, looking over I realised him and I were naked. Blushing again I let out a slight giggle before lying back down and pulling the blanket over my face.

"Why are you getting embarrassed?"

_Fuck! He realised._

Pulling the blanket away from my face I managed to move my eyes over to him.

"I'm not embarrassed...I..." I noticed he had a smirk on his face and nudged him slightly, "I'm not. So erm, d...do you remember what happened last night?" I could tell Stefan loved how awkward I was being,

"No I don't remember? How about we do it again to refresh my memory?" My cheeks turned redder then before. Before I could say anything he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. Placing soft kisses down my neck it made me think of what had happened last night.

_Jumping onto the bed I kicked my shoes off, keep my gaze on the man standing in my bedroom doorway.  
>"Come and cuddle. I want to make you happy after the shit day you've had!" Smirking Stefan climbed on the bed. I cropped up my body by leaning on my elbows and forearms, smiling down at him I watched as he made his way from the end of the bed to me. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. His lips were tender and sweet and sent a shiver through my body. He hooked his teeth softly onto my lips before letting go and smiling at me.<em>

"_St...Stefan, I don't want you to do stuff if you're -" Stefan placed a kiss on my lips to stop me from talking. _

"_I should be making sure you're okay. So, are you okay with doing this?"_

"_What are we actually doing Stefan?"_

"_Well I...I want to make love to my girlfriend. But I can tell she's nervous as she's never had sex before. Am I wrong?" I blushed a little feeling embarrassed. Nodding I laid back staring up at the ceiling. I shut my eyes and then opened them to see Stefan above me. "We don't have to Rebekah. I'm not going to rush you!" I pulled him close and placed a kiss on his lips,_

"_I want to Stefan", I giggled and kissed him again. This time he carried on kissing me. Each breath we took the kiss was deepening. I gasped for breath and Stefan took that as an invitation for his tongue. Our tongues began to fight for dominance before he pulled away. Smiling, he slowly began to unbutton my blouse. Which I began to help him with, once I was now in my bra I helped him out of his shirt. Chucking it to the side like he did with my blouse our lips began to connect again. This time there was a feeling of need. We wanted each other! We needed each other! Stefan began to kiss across my jaw line and down my neck. Letting out a slight moan I kept my gaze fixated on him. He kissed my chest, moving one of his hands around my body he unclipped my bra, before moving further down, placing kisses over my stomach. Placing one final kiss on the edge of my pants he began to remove them. I began to breathe heavier. Once I felt the air on my thighs I bit my lip hard. Hooking his fingers on the edge of my panties he began to remove them too. I locked my eyes with his, smiling a little. Once they were gone I began to feel shy. Forcing my legs together I bit my lip. He looked up at me. Moving back up so his face was level with mine he began to stroke my cheek,_

"_We don't have to do this. We can stop", I shook my head and pulled at his pants, signalling that I wanted him to continue. He shot me a smile before removing them. I could see his bulge in his boxers which made me blush._

"_Why are you blushing?" He chuckled and looked at me,_

"_I'm not, I...!" Giggling I placed a kiss on his lips. "Just carry on baby!" Laughing Stefan did as I said. Once he removed his pants I gulped, _

"_How is that supposed to go inside me? You're fucking...huge!" He let out a loud chuckle before kissing me._

"_I'll go slowly, and it might hurt a little so if it's too much let me know. Okay?" I nodded. He kissed me softly again before placing one of his hands on my thigh and slowly sliding into me. I bit my lip hard and my breathing sped up. I felt a sharp pain, I winced at the slight pain that carried on coming, stopping he looked at me. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Shall I stop?" I shook my head so that he would carry on. He began to move his hips slowly, keeping hold of my thigh so that I moved my hips with his. Placing a kiss on my neck he continued the same pace for a while. I began to feel comfortable with him and it began to feel good. Biting my lip I moved my hips a bit fast causing him to move along with me. Our breathing was in a timed rhythm, although mine began to get louder as time when on. I let out slight moans. They were the only noise I was able to make. Stefan was making me lose my breath. I hooked my hands around his neck. His body began to speed up causing mine to jolt with every thrust he made. I gasped and began to let out loud and fast moans. Digging my nails into him. Stefan moved deeper into me, letting out slight groans as he felt my tightness around him. I threw my head back, shutting my eyes as I began to feel myself coming to an end. I felt his hardness go further into me. Moaning his name I squeeze my eyes shut trying to keep going. I couldn't take it anymore. Letting out a loud moan I climaxed. He came too, speeding up so that he could cause me a multiple orgasm. Biting my lip hard I dug my nails harder in his back before doing exactly what he wanted me to do. Letting out a loud moan, my breath was fast and heavy. Smiling Stefan placed a kiss on my lips and slowly sliding out of me he moved to the space next to me. I smiled and cuddled up to him, feeling exhausted and out of breath._

I felt Stefan's lips move away from my skin as he let go of me and stood up.

"I need to go see Damon. He is probably worried or whatever!" I looked up at him, returning back to the present, smiling I nodded and sat up, "I promise I'll be back later baby!" He got dressed and placed a passionate kiss on my lips, "oh and tonight, we're making it public!" He shot a wink at me which forced a smile to appear on my lips. Giggling I nodded, before laying back in bed and trying to catch up on some rest.

**SPOV**

"I need to go see Damon. He is probably worried or whatever!" I smiled at the girl in front of me "I promise I'll be back later baby!" I pulled some clothes on and kissed Rebekah on the lips. I went to leave before hesitating "Oh and tonight, we're making it public!" Shooting a wink in her direction I then left Rebekah's dorm room and headed to mine and Damon's.

"Oh you decided to show up finally! Where have you been?" I plumped myself down on my bed and stretched out.

"I've been with Rebekah, is that okay with you?" I shot a sarcastic smile towards Damon before lying down. Shutting my eyes for a moment, then I opened them to be faced with my brother standing above me.

"Don't have that sarcastic tone with me Stefan!" Before I knew it he was jumping on me.

"Hey get off!" I laughed and pushed him off the bed then sat up. "So, what happened with you know who?"

"Jeremy? He went home. You should honestly talk to him. There has to be a reason as to why our mom and dad lied Stefan".

"I don't want anything to do with them, or him!" Damon stood up and sat on the edge of my bed,

"Stefan, at least talk to Jeremy. He deserves it!" I shrugged before nodding in agreement to talking to him. Damon smiled and dialled out Jeremy's number.

"Hey Jeremy. Erm, what are you doing later?" He paused before replying "Well, I was wondering if you would come out tonight, Stefan is going to be there too. We're going to sort everything out once and for all! Yeah that sounds cool, see you then!" Damon hung up before looking over to me

"What?" I looked at him and he shot a slight smile in my direction

"He's agreed to come out later. You better be there. I'm going to invite everyone so be sure to invite Rebekah". I nodded before grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? Stefan &amp; Rebekah had sex ;) wooooo!<em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed it! I've already started writing chapter 13!_**


End file.
